Resistance
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : L'écriture de cette histoire s'est faite totalement en écoutant « _Resistance_ » de Muse, et cela en boucle. L'idée du scénario m'est venue une fois dans un bus, en entendant cette chanson passer dans mes écouteurs. Si je vous dis que j'ai vu défiler dans ma tête toute l'histoire… que j'ai pleuré à la fin et que je pleure souvent en écrivant, tellement elle me touche émotionnellement… Avez-vous toujours envie de la lire ? Bref, vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire est un de mes bébés que je prends plaisir à écrire, même si ce projet est en route depuis pas mal de temps, depuis le 5 janvier de cette année plus précisément. Voilà, c'était le blabla inutile pour expliquer un peu la naissance de cette histoire.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong> : Vidéo Trailer _(bande annonce)_ de la fanfiction = **watch?v=PnrpT_CimHk**

Copié/collé ce qui suit dans la recherche de youtube et vous tomberez dessus ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Ce chapitre est publié pour avoir votre avis. Parce que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de continuer d'écrire cette histoire rapidement si elle ne plaira pas un peu. Donc c'est une sorte de prologue pour tâter la température des lecteurs, même si cela n'est pas vraiment un prologue. J'espère sincèrement que ce début vous plaira et vous donnera envie de connaître et de lire la suite. Bonne lecture (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

La réunion venait de se terminer et je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je venais de voir de mes yeux une femme être torturée, tuée et puis dévorée. Et… et j'avais envie de vomir.

Mais je devais me retenir, je ne devais pas attirer les foudres du Maître sur moi, ni sur ma famille.

Depuis ma mission ratée, celle où j'avais failli, n'ayant pas pu tuer Dumbledore, nous devions, nous, les Malfoy, faire profil bas. Mais cet homme, qui n'en était plus un et qui était mon Maître, avait bien laissé entendre il y a quelques jours qu'il réfléchissait encore au moyen de me punir. Mon père m'avait d'ailleurs rassuré à ce sujet un soir en venant me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Cela paraissait étrange que cet homme froid le fasse, mais depuis sa sortie de prison, sa presque mort sous les doloris de son Maître adoré… il était devenu plus humain. Il avait même peur pour ma mère et moi. Cela me faisait mal de le dire, mais il devenait un bon père.

Bref, cette nuit-là, il avait tenté de me rassurer sur le fait que je ne craignais rien, que ma punition ne serait pas si catastrophique que je le pensais.

Et devant cette porte, celle où je me tenais présentement, je me repassais cette phrase de mon père. Je voulais la croire… plus que tout au monde. Je ne voulais pas recevoir de doloris, je ne voulais pas être puni, je ne voulais pas souffrir…

Et j'espérais encore moins que derrière cette porte m'attende une personne quelconque pour recevoir le sort de la mort. Je ne voulais pas tuer, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Et j'avais déjà vu quelques Mangemorts être obligés de tuer comme punition. Et ça, je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

Ma main tremblante osa se lever pour frapper un coup bref sur la porte en bois massif. Elle renfermait les appartements privés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et allai refrapper une fois de plus. Mais avant que ma main ne touche la porte, elle s'ouvrit.

Je fis un pas, peu sûr de moi, mais quand j'entendis « Entre Draco, n'aie pas peur », j'eus peur malgré moi. Je déglutis et pénétrai dans la pièce. Elle était sombre, peu meublée. Juste un bureau en acajou, un lit en ce qui ressemblait à du bois de cerisier, une garde-robe et une paire de fauteuils en cuir beige.

Seule la cheminée donnait une légère luminosité à la pièce, hormis les quelques bougies qui survolaient ladite pièce.

- Viens, approche.

Je levai les yeux et vis que le Maître me demandait de venir près de lui. Je m'approchai donc, la peur me tordant le ventre. Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, je mis un genou à terre, comme je devais le faire et mon regard se posa sur le sol.

Voilà en quoi la noble famille Malfoy était obligée : s'agenouiller devant un monstre de peur de perdre la vie.

- J'ai enfin trouvé comment te faire regretter ton incapacité à obéir à mes ordres Draco.

- J'en suis heureux Maître, dis-je, ma voix trahissant le contraire.

- Je vais t'expliquer comment je vais procéder.

Il se leva, me frôlant le visage de sa robe de sorcier noire. Je ne relevai pas la tête, de peur de le voir prêt à me lancer un sortilège douloureux, mais je fus encore plus apeuré quand je vis atterrir devant moi une sorte de collier en cuir.

- Voici le collier que tu porteras chaque nuit. Dès qu'il sera autour de ton cou, tout ce qui se passera alors ne pourra jamais être divulgué.

Je sentis très nettement mon corps trembler et la peur prenant le pas sur tout, je relevai mon visage pour tomber dans ses yeux rouge sang. Ma lèvre trembla et il continua, certainement en se délectant de voir que j'étais terrorisé :

- Nous allons commencer en te plaçant le collier, après tu en sauras plus.

Sa voix ne me laissait aucun choix.

Il me fit un geste de la main pour que je me relève et je le fis. J'avais envie de pleurer, seul à la merci de cette chose mi-homme mi-serpent, mais je savais que si je montrais plus ouvertement ce que je ressentais, je risquais quelque chose de bien plus grave : la mort. Et je tenais à ma vie ! J'étais jeune et je voulais vivre le plus longtemps possible, plus que simplement dix sept ans. Bien plus.

Quand j'entendis le bruit d'une fermeture, je fermai les yeux.

Qu'allait-il me demander ?

Je ne dus pas attendre plus longtemps. Je le vis se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. Une fois que je vis son regard irrité, je me hâtai de m'agenouiller de nouveau.

Il entama alors ce que je redoutais le plus.

- Tout d'abord, dis-toi que tu es chanceux d'être ici en ce moment. Personne, je dis bien personne, n'est déjà venu dans mes appartements. Prends cela comme un honneur !

- Oui Maître, dis-je machinalement.

- Ta punition, qui n'en est pas une en soi, est de venir ici chaque nuit, à l'aide de cet artefact que j'ai bien sûr ensorcelé moi-même. Chaque jour à 22 heures précises, il te transplanera ici. J'attends de toi que le collier soit bien évidemment placé sur ton cou avant cette heure-là !

- Bien entendu Maître, dis-je en perdant de la voix vers la fin.

- Quand tu seras ici, ta mission sera de… dormir tout simplement.

Je relevai la tête à une vitesse inhumaine et je sus qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché… et quand mon esprit trouva cette chose, je me relevai en vitesse et reculai de quelque pas.

Je secouai la tête et avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, une main m'étranglait.

- Sale petit impertinent, sache que tu n'as pas le choix, sinon ton père et ta mère en subiront les conséquences ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui… oui…

- Oui qui ? Me demanda-t-il la voix coléreuse, en resserrant sa prise sur mon cou.

- Oui maître, croassai-je.

- Bien, me dit-il en me relâchant. Maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai à faire !

Je le saluai de la tête et sortis, sans attendre plus longtemps, de cette pièce morbide. Une fois dehors, je défis avec empressement le collier et le plaçai devant mes yeux. Je voulais plus que tout le faire brûler, le détruire, mais si je voulais que mes parents restent en vie, je devais faire tout ce que le Maître allait m'ordonner.

Je ne devais plus qu'espérer, au fond de moi, que Potter arriverait à tous nous libérer de ce mégalomane et ce, le plus vite possible.

**POV Voldemort**

Je regardais les flammes du feu de cheminée tout en caressant la tête de Nagini. Et cela, je le faisais chaque nuit ou presque depuis mon grand retour. Depuis que j'avais repris forme humaine, où ce qu'il s'y rapprochait.

Je soufflai de lassitude, ne pouvant pas sortir pour tuer quelques moldus. Je devais avant tout regrouper mes hommes et rester un peu à l'écart du monde moldu pour m'en tenir au monde sorcier.

J'avais dans l'espoir de faire tomber le Ministère et cela était de plus en plus proche, avec mes hommes déjà infiltrés. Il ne me restait que peu de temps à attendre avant d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs.

Maintenant que ce vieux croûton de Dumbledore était sous terre, j'avais le chemin libre. Je n'avais pas peur de Potter, ce misérable adolescent qui n'avait que la chance à ses côtés.

La seule chose qui lui avait permis de garder la vie sauve était ce lien entre nos baguettes. Et je savais qu'un jour je pourrais le tuer, aussi facilement que je le voulais. Je devais juste être patient… encore.

Ma vie n'avait été que patience !

Mon enfance à l'orphelinat, où j'avais attendu vainement qu'une famille veuille bien de moi, mais aussi l'attente de voir enfin un adulte me croire et ne pas me regarder comme une bête de foire.

Puis quand cet homme était arrivé, j'avais attendu des années avant de pouvoir faire ce que j'avais envie de faire. Rendre à ceux qui s'appelaient « moldus » la monnaie de leur pièce.

J'avais entrepris de monter au pouvoir, de les anéantir les uns après les autres. J'avais dû aussi patienter pour enfin trouver ce maudit couple Potter, ceux dont le fils était destiné à me faire tomber.

Puis, cette sombre partie de ma vie, celle où j'avais erré en Albanie. La patience qu'il m'avait fallu pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Cette patience qui m'avait guidé aujourd'hui où j'en étais.

J'avais à mes ordres une centaine d'hommes dévoués, quelques loups-garous sanguinaires, et j'allais bientôt diriger indirectement le Ministère. Il me fallait juste encore un peu de patience pour être adulé et craint par le peuple sorcier et complètement vénéré par les moldus.

J'aurais alors le pouvoir de leur enlever la vie d'un simple mouvement de poignet et je ne m'en priverais pas. Non !

J'avais bien trop souffert dans mon enfance de la solitude, du manque d'amis, d'amour et d'affection pour ressentir de la culpabilité envers ces êtres inférieurs.

La seule chose de négative dans ma vie d'aujourd'hui était la solitude. Cette pesante solitude qui chaque nuit m'accompagnait.

Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… fatalité due à mon âme déchirée… et vivre vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, seul, seulement entouré de gens apeurés autour de vous, ne comblait pas le sentiment d'être seul, irrémédiablement seul.

J'eus le souvenir fugace de ces rares nuits avant d'avoir été en partie détruit par ce gosse d'un an, d'avoir eu de la compagnie dans mon lit. Ces femmes de joie que j'avais amenées dans ma couche, que j'avais profanées de mon sexe d'homme. Ces femmes qui après s'étaient retrouvées le regard vide dans une benne à ordures du côté moldu.

Je ne savais plus comment j'avais trouvé cette idée de punition envers le jeune Malfoy mais cela était venu comme une évidence. J'avais alors entrepris de sauver mes arrières en fabriquant ce dont j'avais besoin pour garder secret ce que j'allais m'apprêter à faire.

J'avais aussi un sentiment de regrets, à devoir dépendre d'une personne, mais je savais aussi que la solitude qui me pesait maintenant plus que de raison ne pouvait diminuer sans l'aide d'une personne extérieure.

Je soufflai une fois de plus car Nagini venait de s'enrouler autour de mon cou pour venir poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je posai la mienne sur la sienne et fermai les yeux.

Mon familier était tout ce que j'avais. Mais le sang froid de mon amie, ma confidente, ne me suffisait plus. J'avais le besoin de plus en plus vital de sentir la chaleur humaine contre mon corps qui me répugnait encore.

Je pouvais encore entendre ce satané parasite de Potter me dire au Ministère tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Et je devais avouer qu'il avait eu raison… personne ne m'avait aimé, je n'avais jamais eu d'ami véritable et la peur que j'engendrais maintenant m'enlevait à tout jamais la possibilité d'avoir ces choses-là. Celles qui encore il y a quelques temps n'étaient définitivement pas sur la liste de choses que je voulais. Maintenant, je voulais qu'une personne partage mes nuits. Juste une présence… même si celle-ci était factice.

Quand le bruit d'un transplanage envoya valser mes pensées, je déroulai Nagini de mon cou et elle partit se coucher sur son coussin, dans un coin de la pièce. Je me retournai ensuite pour voir que mon invité était là, collier au cou.

Bien !

- Il n'y a qu'une seule règle, dis-je en allant vers lui. Chaque ordre donné devra être exécuté en silence ! Tu as compris ? Demandai-je en étant enfin devant lui.

Je ne pus que m'apercevoir que ses yeux rougis cachaient des pleurs. Petite nature ! Et on appelait ça un homme de nos jours ?

Je le vis hocher la tête et ne voulant continuer plus longtemps dans cette chose aussi nouvelle pour moi, je lui dis, avec une voix claire :

- Couche-toi et dors !

Je vis son regard s'attarder sur le lit deux places. Sachant qu'il allait exécuter mon ordre, comme son père le faisait à chaque fois de peur de perdre sa si précieuse famille, je pris la direction de l'autre côté du lit, où je m'allongeai.

Je pouvais très bien, si en me rendant compte que mon idée n'était pas aussi bien que je ne l'avais pensée, le tuer, tout simplement. Je fus heureux de sentir le poids d'un corps se placer à côté du mien. J'attendis une ou deux minutes, puis me plaçai sur le côté droit et dévisageai le corps raide de peur près de moi.

- Draco… ne t'ai-je pas demandé de dormir, dis-je agacé.

- Oui Maître.

Je le vis alors fermer ses yeux. Ses paupières tremblaient, comme son corps. Puis je vis une larme couler, puis d'autres. Je sentis en moi la colère monter mais je ne fis rien d'autre que me placer sur le dos et fermer moi aussi les yeux.

Si je me concentrais bien, je pourrais sentir petit à petit sa chaleur frapper mon corps.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le premier chapitre est publié. <strong>_Il fait 7 pages, 2.530 mots._

**Je ne sais pas du tout si vous avez aimé ou ****détesté. Et je rappel****le**** ici que le but de la publication de ce premier chapitre est d'avoir votre avis, donc… s'il vous plaît donnez-le.**

**Pour ce qui est de la publication, si ce début vous donne l'eau à la bouche, il y a deux possibilités. **

_- Je termine de tout écrire et publie ensuite une fois par semaine. _

_- Je publie de temps en temps ce que j'écris au fur et à mesure._

**La décision vous appartient.**

**Je ne sais plus quoi dire, donc je vais vous laisser. Peut-être à bientôt pour cette histoire, ou pour d'autres. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 1 __« Pilote » publié le 24 juin 2011_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* c'est du Fourchelangue.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Alors, j'ai décidé de publier petit à petit, dès que j'ai du temps. De toute manière, la fic est bientôt finie à l'écriture. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture (^-^) **Merci** à _lulu_ et _Draychan_ pour leurs review anonyme.

**Note Béta** : L'auteur publie petit à petit et moi je corrige petit à petit *sort*. Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Je mangeais sans entrain, ayant envie de dormir et de vomir. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, j'allais le rejoindre. Deux semaines que je ne dormais plus. Oh, bien sûr, je dormais la journée, mais avec père et mère qui ne cessaient de m'importuner pour savoir ce que je faisais, je ne pouvais pas dormir longtemps et je n'en pouvais plus.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir près de ce monstre. Pourtant, faute m'était d'admettre qu'il ne m'avait jamais touché. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il faisait ça, me faire venir chaque nuit pour que je dorme. Car seule cette tâche était à faire : dormir.

Et je n'y arrivais pas. Je me battais avec moi-même pour ne pas trop montrer mon incapacité à dormir, mais je me battais aussi pour réussir à ne pas sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Quand j'arrivais dans cette chambre, il était déjà allongé, lisant un livre ou caressant le serpent qui me donnait froid dans le dos. J'avais toujours un mal fou à aller le rejoindre dans le lit, mais un simple regard de sa part et je filais me placer à côté de lui, sans plus bouger.

La première nuit, je me souvenais avoir versé des larmes silencieuses et j'avais été heureux qu'il ne me punisse pas. Les autres fois, j'avais réussi à ne pas verser une seule larme, mais j'avais eu mal à la mâchoire à force de la serrer comme un malade.

Je devenais fou.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là en fin de compte et j'en arrivais à penser que ma punition était tout simplement de me rendre fou, bon à être enfermé dans l'aile Psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste.

J'avais la sordide impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête chaque nuit et qu'un à moment j'allais me réveiller sous les doloris, ou encore pire, avec son corps touchant le mien comme il n'aurait jamais dû l'être.

- Mon chéri, tu es malade ?

Cette phrase me sortit de mes pensées et je me rendis compte que j'étais encore à table avec mère et père. Les deux me dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

- Draco, désires-tu que l'on appelle un médicomage ? Demanda mon père en buvant un peu de son vin.

Je fis non de la tête. J'avais envie de me confier à eux, de leur dire ce que je subissais chaque nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas. Même si j'en avais très envie. Peut-être que mes parents m'emmèneraient alors loin de _lui_ et de ces nuits de plus en plus dures à supporter.

- Draco, dis-nous ce qui te tracasse mon chéri, dit ma mère compatissante.

- Rien, tout va bien, dis-je en me levant. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Fatigué ? Alors que tu pars te coucher chaque jour à neuf heures du soir ? Draco, que nous caches-tu ?

- Rien, je vous dis !

Je quittai, sur ces paroles, la salle à manger d'un pas rapide, faisant abstraction de mon père me sommant de revenir à table. Je parcourus alors les couloirs sombres jusqu'à ma chambre que je verrouillai, m'assurant ainsi que personne ne pourrait franchir la porte pendant mon absence de cette nuit.

Une fois dans mon refuge, je me laissai tomber contre la porte et cessai de retenir mes larmes, qui sortirent bien malgré moi.

Je pleurais sur mon sort et sur ce que je devais subir mentalement chaque nuit depuis deux semaines. Je pleurais aussi pour ma vie et celle de mes parents.

Je rapprochai mes jambes et les serrai de toutes mes forces contre mon torse. Je regrettai chaque mauvaise action que j'avais faite et priai Merlin que tout cela cesse au plus vite. J'en souhaitai même que Potter réussisse à tuer ce monstre qui m'obligeait à dormir près de lui pour je ne savais quelle raison !

…

Une douleur au bras me fit me redresser en sursaut. Ma vue redevint normale et je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi contre la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que la Marque me brûla de nouveau. Je gémis et me relevai tant bien que mal. Quand je fus debout, mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre où je vis qu'il faisait déjà nuit. La panique monta en même temps que la douleur due à la brûlure dévorante de la Marque. Je courus vers ma table de nuit et vis qu'il était passé vingt deux heures. Je déglutis et, tremblant, j'ouvris le tiroir et en sortis le collier que je passai au cou, tout en pleurant.

J'avais le ventre noué et à peine avais-je fermé la fermeture de cet artefact que je me sentis être happé par le nombril. Mes pieds atterrirent sur le sol dur et à peine avais-je ouvert les yeux que je reçus un doloris.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quelle rage je suis, entendis-je.

J'aurais voulu répondre, m'excuser, mais ma langue et mon corps ne me répondaient plus tellement l'intensité de son doloris était forte. Je sentis même du sang couler de mon nez. Je m'entendais gémir de douleur, mais bien vite il me lança un _Silencio_ et continua de m'envoyer doloris sur doloris.

Ma vue brouillée se posa sur deux yeux jaunes et la vue de ce serpent me fit froid dans le dos.

Allait-il me manger après les doloris ? Allais-je finir comme ça ?

- Si tu t'avises d'arriver une fois de plus en retard, je te tue !

Cette phrase sonna en moi comme un répit et, impuissant, je fermai les yeux et priai pour que les doloris qui pleuvaient sur mon corps cessent.

**POV Voldemort**

Las de jouer avec lui, je cessai de lui lancer des doloris. Cela faisait bien assez longtemps qu'il en subissait et si je continuais, je risquais de l'envoyer rejoindre les Londubat à Sainte Mangouste.

Je me levai du fauteuil où j'étais assis et allai m'allonger sur le lit, en proie à l'ennui. Mon familier vint me tenir compagnie mais… c'était triste de me l'avouer, mais Nagini ne me suffisait plus.

Je soufflai et pris le bouquin sur la magie noire, pour ne pas changer. Il y avait tellement à connaître sur cette magie, que je n'avais pas encore tout appris.

Cela devait faire deux petites heures que je lisais maintenant quand le corps qui était encore au sol gémit. Je levai les yeux des pages jaunies par le temps et vis avec colère, mais aussi un très léger soupçon de joie, que mon jouet dormait. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire dans cette pièce.

Devrais-je lui lancer des doloris chaque nuit pour qu'il exécute mes ordres ?

*Puis-je le manger Tom ?*

*Non, laisse-le moi encore un peu*

Mon amie se tut et je repris ma lecture. Ce ne fut que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard que la chaleur qui, les autres nuits, irradiait près de mon corps, me manqua. Je tournai la tête et posai mon regard sur le corps allongé au sol, endormi. Je soufflai et me battant avec moi-même, je finis par lancer un sort de lévitation et déposai le corps près de moi. Même plus près que d'habitude.

Le reste de la nuit, je la passais à regarder tantôt les pages remplies d'écriture, tantôt la présence près de moi.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ma nuit ne fut plus si ennuyante.

**POV Draco**

Je me réveillai au son des oiseux qui chantaient. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était passé sous un troupeau de centaures, mais en même temps j'avais cette sensation d'avoir dormi comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Je me décidai à ouvrir un œil et vis une forme noire près de moi, très près de moi, trop près même. J'eus un mouvement de recul et tout fut plus clair.

Ce que j'avais vu en me réveillant était la robe que portait Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-là même qui se trouvait à peine à dix centimètres de mon corps.

Je me tendis et, angoissé face à ce rapprochement, je n'osai plus bouger. J'entendis une voix… énervée mais basse, me dire :

- Tu peux disposer. Comme les autres jours, pense à ta chambre, j'ai ouvert le champ anti-transplanage. Et n'oublie pas, encore un retard de ta part et tu croupiras sous terre !

Je hochai la tête et me relevai à la vitesse de la lumière, gémissant ouvertement face à mon corps endolori.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le <strong>**deuxième chapitre est publié. **_Il fait 5 pages et 1.598 mots._

**Est****-ce que cette suite vous a déçus ? Vous a comblés ?**

**Soyez gentil****s et répondez… m'évitant ainsi de douter.**

**Et**** encore… une fois de plus merci pour cet accueil !**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre __2 publié le 24 juillet 2011_

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié un Os NevilleDraco_

_**Post bellum** : Beaucoup de morts, des changements mais aussi des statistiques. Celle sur la Magie Pure, qui s'éteint. Une loi votée, l'espoir de tout arranger grâce à une nouvelle génération de Sang-Pur. Quelles incidences aura cette loi pour Neville. _

_ www . fanfiction s/7165089/1/bPost_b_bbellum_b_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* c'est du Fourchelangue.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Hello ! Me revoici enfin. Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps pour un chapitre déjà écrit avant même la publication du chapitre 1, mais comme déjà dit précédemment, cette fic est publiée quand ma béta à un trou dans ses corrections. Donc, voilà, chose faite. Je vous préviens, ce chapitre marque le premier virage, si je puis dire. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et comblera la longue attente. Bonne lecture (^-^)

**Merci** à MissPeggy, _manganiark_, lulu, _Lola_, anonyme pour leur review anonyme. **Merci** aussi à _lamatadora_ pour sa review, mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre parce qu'elle n'a pas autorisé les MP sur ce site. ^^

**Note Béta** : La bêta étant surchargée de travail par une certaine personne esclavagiste que je ne nommerai pas (son nom commence par un "J"), voire même par la co-écriture avec son acolyte (dont le nom commence par un "E"), merci de vous en prendre à l'auteur si les délais vous semblent longs _*se barre en courant avant de se faire avadakadraviser*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

J'étais installé dans mon jardin, à regarder les étoiles. Le ciel était magnifique et là, j'eus soudain une pensée pour mon cours d'Astronomie. J'adorais y aller quand j'étais à Poudlard. J'avais été dispensé d'y retourner à la rentrée de septembre et j'avais même été obligé de rester assigné au Manoir. Cela était, en façade, la punition officielle du Mage noir. Et pour en rajouter à cela, en plus de me retrouver privé de mes amis, je l'étais aussi de mes parents. Mon père avait été envoyé en mission avec Dolohov et ma mère avait été invitée à partir vivre chez sa sœur Bellatrix, sur ordre du Maître.

Mais tout cela n'était la que la punition officielle, et je souhaitais de plus en plus à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas d'officieuse. Celle qui m'ordonnait de dormir près de lui. Beaucoup de temps était passé depuis ma première nuit auprès de cette chose et après avoir subi quatre jours d'affilée ses doloris, j'avais déclaré forfait avec moi-même.

Et j'en étais heureux… autant que je pouvais l'être.

Parce que cela faisait quatre mois maintenant et qu'il ne m'avait jamais touché. La peur était même partie petit à petit et j'arrivais à dormir à peu près correctement.

Soupirant face au froid de l'hiver, je quittai le banc de pierre sur lequel je m'étais assis et pris ensuite la direction de ma chambre. Il ne me restait qu'une petite demi-heure avant mon départ. Celui que je désirais repousser au plus loin. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité, ma réalité.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'assis à mon bureau. Je lançai un sort sur le troisième tiroir, celui verrouillé à l'aide de ma propre magie. Je tirai sur la poignée en forme de serpent en bronze et sortis du bois sombre et ancien mon journal, celui-là même que je tenais depuis quelques temps. Je n'attendis pas, n'ayant plus beaucoup de temps et écrivis, comme parfois, mes pensées à l'aide des mots :

_Confusion de mon esprit et abandon de mes forces. Je vais encore me laisser aller à dormir alors qu'un monstre r__ô__de près de moi. Je suis faible et indigne de mon sang._

_Seul dans cet immense manoir, je me promène au __gré__ de mes humeurs au cœur même de mon horreur. La noirceur ne peut plus laisser place à la lumière dans mon âme et je ne peux que regretter mes actuels sourires éteint__s__ et mon corps tendu de peur._

_Je n'ai plus que les mots pour vider mon esprit de tout cela et ne peux que le dire à demi-vérité, demi-aveux._

_Aveux d'un garçon qui se demande ce qu'il a raté avant de finir sa vie comme il l'a commencé__e__. En criant de peur… peur de fermer les yeux et de ne jamais les rouvrir._

_Ma tête est remplie au long de la journée de scénarios que je ne peux garder que pour moi et seul__e__ la fin reste la même._

_Au monde plongé dans les ténèbres, puisses-tu me faire dormir éternellement sans jamais plus me réveiller et me plonger dans le cauchemar de mon quotidien…_

Voyant l'heure, je déposai ma plume et évitai de relire l'amas de mots écrits qui ne signifiait rien. Je me levai de ma chaise et allai m'allonger sur mon lit, non sans oublier de mettre le collier, témoin et bourreau de ma déchéance.

Une fois fermé autour de ma peau un peu marquée, j'attendis que les minutes restantes s'écoulent comme ma vie. J'avais l'impression que plus le temps avançait, plus ma mort approchait.

Une erreur de ma part, un oubli, un retard et j'étais bon pour servir de repas à ce monstre appelé Nagini. Sans oublier que j'aurais de nouveau droit aux tortures de cet homme serpent, qui, malgré le nombre de fois où je le voyais, me donnait toujours envie de vomir.

La sensation désagréable qui me happait le nombril me fit fermer les yeux et j'atterris comme chaque nuit sur le sol de la chambre du Mage noir. Je m'inclinai comme toujours et ensuite, comme c'était devenu mon habitude, je ne dis plus rien et enlevai mes chaussures.

Je grimpai ensuite sur le lit, qui malgré tout était confortable, et me plaçai sur le côté, me donnant une vue sur le Lord. Il lisait comme presque qu'à chaque fois et tout en l'observant, je ne pus que me demander si j'allais me réveiller au petit matin. Cette question ne cessait de pénétrer mon esprit chaque nuit et je n'avais jamais la réponse.

Soupirant, je fermai les yeux, me roulant en boule. Le bruit de la pièce - des pages tournées, le feu de cheminée et des écailles glissant sur le sol - furent les derniers sons que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

**POV Voldemort**_(Même jour)_

J'étais furieux et je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie: Tuer ce traître !

Je pénétrai le village avec les Mangemorts que j'avais choisis pour m'accompagner et chaque pas que je faisais me rendait de plus en plus en colère.

J'étais leur Maître et ils n'avaient pas le droit de me trahir ! Je n'étais pas n'importe qui et ce Gaïus de malheur allait l'apprendre.

A présent devant sa maison, je fis signe à mes hommes de rester en retrait. Ils étaient là au cas où une brigade d'Aurors viendrait contrecarrer mes plans.

Je pris ma baguette et pénétrai dans la maison avec le plus de discrétion possible. Il était tard et j'étais sûr que ce connard qui allait perdre la vie dans quelques minutes était en train de dormir. Il devait d'ailleurs le faire avec sa femme. Cette Sang-de-bourbe qu'il m'avait cachée.

Montant les escaliers, toujours silencieux, je n'avais qu'une hâte, rejoindre ma chambre où j'y avais laissé mon jouet endormi. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de lui donner congé, sachant que cette mission ne serait pas longue.

Arrivé au premier étage, je souris et ouvris la première porte devant moi. Je tombai alors sur ce traître et cette Sang-de-bourbe en pleine action. Je cessai toute approche et pendant une bonne minute, je ne pus que les regarder danser de cette manière si lointaine pour moi. Mais tout bonheur ayant une fin, la femme me vit enfin et cria, alertant son mari. Je n'attendis pas et lançai le sort de la mort sur cette erreur de la nature qui était la raison de ma colère, puis je pointai ma baguette sur cet homme qui allait vite recevoir la même attention. Il tenta de prendre sa baguette sur la table de nuit, mais je lui lançai un doloris puissant, le faisant hurler à la mort.

Je le laissai subir ma colère assez longtemps pour me soulager, puis je le tuai d'un Avada. Mes hommes, connaissant leur tâche suite à ma réussite, vinrent récupérer les corps et brulèrent la maison, non sans oublier de faire apparaître la Marque. Je ne les attendis donc pas et transplanai dans ma chambre.

Mon jouet y dormait toujours et Nagini le regardait comme elle regardait ses repas. Je sifflai à son encontre et elle partit s'enrouler dans son coin.

Las de devoir montrer ma supériorité, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et ouvris la petite armoire qui se trouvait en-dessous. J'en sortis une bouteille de bon Whisky Pur feu et m'en servis un verre. J'allai ensuite me poster devant la cheminée et posai mon front contre le bois sombre, sentant la chaleur des flammes réchauffer mon corps froid.

Le temps n'eut plus d'importance et je me permis de boire le contenu de mon verre sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma future victoire et domination des Moldus.

Quand mon verre fut vide, je me déchaussai et enlevai ma robe. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon armoire et en sortis un pyjama. J'en portais rarement mais j'avais envie, ce soir, d'oublier mon rôle et la pression sur mes épaules.

Je n'avais pas envie de penser au fait qu'un de mes fidèles m'avait trahi, et que peut-être d'autres le faisaient. Je ne devais pas penser que de tels parasites pourraient nuire à mon plan contre Potter.

Une fois habillé de mon ensemble bleu nuit, je pris place sur mon lit et regardai mon jouet. Je devrais penser à m'en débarrasser quand tout sera terminé…

Oui, je le devais, mais pas aujourd'hui, décidai-je.

Je quittai son corps du regard et décidai de lire les rapports écrits par mes hommes. Une bonne partie de la nuit, j'étais partagé par la colère face à l'incompétence de certains et la joie évidente quand je lisais qu'une mission avait été un succès. Je devais aussi penser à aller prospecter certaines créatures magiques moi-même. L'aide des vampires seraient bénéfiques pour la victoire.

Tout en pensant à ça, sans le vouloir vraiment, je revis les images qui m'avaient surpris cette nuit. Les deux corps nus, l'un dans l'autre, bougeant. Je sentis mon corps se réveiller depuis toutes ces années et cela fut plus fort que moi, mon regard se posa sur le corps chaud à côté de moi.

Bien que jamais je n'avais pensé à la chose et encore moins avec ce jeune homme, maintenant, tout était reconsidéré. Je me plaçai sur le côté et mes doigts aux ongles si longs parcoururent les tissus recouvrant le corps qui sera bientôt nu.

Je l'avais ainsi décidé et j'avais envie de revivre les plaisirs de la chair, même si cela était avec un homme.

Le sexe était aussi possible de cette façon. Certes, il serait moins plaisant mais je n'avais pas la possibilité de mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit cette nuit.

Je pris ma baguette posée sur la tablette à côté de moi et, d'un sort, me retrouvai nu, comme au premier jour, celui où, dans ce cimetière, j'étais revenu à la vie, avec cette enveloppe immonde.

Je passai ensuite la pointe de ma baguette sur les boutons de chemise de ce jeune fidèle qui, je le sentais, allait me résister. Mais je n'étais pas Lord Voldemort pour rien et si je devais en arriver là, Narcissa Malfoy servirait de repas à Nagini.

Je réussis à faire sauter trois boutons avant de voir le gris des yeux de ma future victime. Le regard remplit de peur qu'il posa sur moi à cet instant me fit sourire. J'aimais faire ressentir la peur chez les gens, je m'en délectais même.

- Maî… Maître… que… que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il la voix apeurée.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de poser des questions, dis-je en enfonçant ma baguette dans sa gorge. Déshabille-toi, ordonnai-je.

Il me fit non de la tête et du coin de l'œil je vis ses mains trembler. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, qui se recula, et je rajoutai :

- Obéis, ou ta mère périra dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ma voix avait été basse mais menaçante et sifflante. Je le vis déglutir et tout en recommençant à pleurer comme le pleurnichard qu'il était, il se dévêtit.

Mon regard se posa sur son corps qui se dévoilait petit à petit et cela réveilla en moi l'homme. Mes yeux qui étaient rouges ne pouvaient se détacher du corps pâle comme de la craie qui s'offrait à ma vue. Seuls les gémissements et les pleurs de mon jouet venaient gêner ce moment.

Perdant patience face à la lenteur qu'il appliquait pour se mettre à nu, je lui lançai le même sort que pour moi précédemment. Il hoqueta en sentant l'air sur sa peau et recula sur le lit. Il se trouvait à présent au bord. Je le toisai avec colère et dis, les dents serrées :

- Reviens près de moi !

Il fit une fois de plus non de la tête et cela fut la fois de trop. Je ne lui permettais pas de me tenir tête, à lui, ni à personne !

Je fus devant lui à une vitesse presque inhumaine et il fit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Il leva la main sur moi. Je ris et le regardai tenter de sortir du lit. Je tirai sur son pied et l'attirai avec moi au milieu. Il cria et essaya vainement de me frapper avec ses pieds. Je ris de plus belle, m'amusant follement. Le voir si inférieur à moi me donnait encore plus envie de lui.

- Lâchez-moi… sale monstre… lâchez-moi !

Ses hurlements de plus en plus aigus face à ma prise sur son corps me firent fermer les yeux de bonheur. La haine des gens était si délectable quand je les surpassais.

Je pouvais très bien tuer cet impertinent d'un geste du poignet mais là, j'avais envie qu'il sache qui commandait ici. J'allais donc aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée et lui faire rentrer dans la tête d'enfant pourri gâté qu'il était que j'étais son Maître et qu'il devait me servir de toutes les manières possibles.

Pensant à ça, je vis la nouvelle perspective et le nombre de fidèles dans mes rangs. Il y en avait des pas mal, si j'y pensais avec le côté de l'homme qui s'était réveillé en moi cette nuit.

**POV Draco**

J'avais beau tenter de quitter au plus vite cet endroit, je n'arrivais pas à transplaner et les doigts griffus qui me retenaient prisonnier sur le lit ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup. Je ne cessais tout de même de crier tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête pour m'échapper. Je pleurais de rage, de peur, et d'horreur. Mes doigts s'agrippaient au bord du matelas et je tentais, sans succès, avec mes forces, de me sortir de là.

Sans vouloir y croire vraiment, un corps se posa sur le mien et je fus plaqué sur le lit. Ma bouche fut, un instant, prisonnière du drap et j'eus peur de mourir étouffé. Les larmes remplirent mes yeux et je me sentis partir, mes poumons devenant douloureux. Je ne voyais plus que des taches noires. Le corps sur le mien n'avait plus d'importance, je ne désirais que pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

Ma tête fut soudain relevée et je sentis la pointe d'une des griffes de ce monstre qui allait… me…

Je fis l'effort de vomir face aux images qui venaient d'assaillir mon esprit et la brûlure dans ma gorge face à l'air et à la montée gastrique me fit gémir.

- Encore un cri Draco et tes parents ainsi que toi n'existerez plus. Maintenant, laisse-toi faire et je te laisserai la vie sauve.

De peur de crier, je plaçai mes mains sur ma bouche et fermai les yeux. Si je tentais de penser à autre chose, peut-être que je pourrais oublier cet instant. Que je pourrais oublier le fait que j'étais à plat ventre, nu, sur un lit. Que cette chose hideuse se trouvait sur moi, le sexe tendu frottant contre ma peau. Peut-être que je pourrais oublier que j'allais subir ça… cette chose que j'avais eu si peur de subir justement, quatre mois plutôt.

Mais pour ma mère, mon père et moi-même, j'allais subir sans me débattre.

Pourquoi le faire et comment éviter mon sort ?

J'étais bloqué dans cette pièce, face au plus grand Mage noir depuis les temps anciens.

- Je te laisse une minute pour te préparer à me recevoir, entendis-je.

Jamais de la vie je ne me préparai à recevoir cette chose en moi ! Criai-je dans ma tête.

Ma gorge fut lourde de sanglots et après un temps infiniment long et court à la fois, je le sentis me profaner, pousser en moi, placer sa main sur ma nuque, me faisant mal. Je le sentis ensuite bouger et j'avais peur que mes mains ne puissent plus retenir les cris que je poussais malgré moi à chaque pénétration. Celles-là même qui me déchiraient de l'intérieur et me brûlaient.

Je ne pouvais que penser à autre chose sans vraiment pouvoir le faire.

Merlin, pitié, faites cesser ça, priai-je après un énième coup de reins venant de mon agresseur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le <strong>**troisième chapitre est publié. **_Il fait 8 pages, 2.828 mots._

**Est****-ce que cette suite vous a ****déçu**** ? Vous a ****comblé**** ?**

**Soyez gentil****s et répondez… m'évitant ainsi de douter.**

**Et**** encore… une fois de plus merci pour cet accueil !**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 3 publié le 09 octobre 2011_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme __la __chanson __du __groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes __de __sexe __explicites __entre __hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* c'est du Fourchelangue.

**Béta****correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**d'auteure** : Kikou chers lecteurs *-* Contente de vous retrouver sur cette histoire ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des commentaires que ce soit ici, sur Facebook ou ailleurs. Cela me fait chaud au cœur. 3 Je ne vous retiens pas et vous laisse découvrir ce court chapitre ^^

**Merci** aux lecteurs suivant pour leur **review ****anonyme** : manganiark, _anonyme_ et Lola.

Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^

**Note ****Vivi** : *cherche ce qu'elle pourrait écrire* … … Sinon j'aime bien UPRISING aussi ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

J'enfilai mes habits, avec une lenteur à faire mourir n'importe qui. Quand j'eus fini, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et marchai jusqu'aux cuisines. Mon pas était ralenti par ma volonté de faire cesser le temps. Et cela, je le faisais depuis cette nuit-là, celle où j'avais été violé.

Cette nuit qui était si loin et si proche. Si loin parce que cela faisait un mois aujourd'hui et si proche parce que d'autres avaient suivi. Chaque nuit, j'avais subi cette torture qui me vidait de plus en plus.

Je n'avais plus envie de rien, je ne mangeais plus, je ne riais plus, je ne parlais pas. J'avais peur… de parler.

Peur de me mettre à supplier n'importe qui pour que tout cela cesse et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester digne pour sauver ma famille. J'en venais à penser que la mort était ce qu'il me fallait, une délivrance.

Je n'arrivais plus à subir tout ça et avoir envie de me lever le matin pour faire comme si la nuit, je n'avais pas été pris… par cet homme immonde. Comme si je n'avais pas senti sa peau recouvrir celle de mon dos, comme si je n'avais pas entendu ses gémissements de plaisir, comme si je n'avais pas ensuite senti ce liquide visqueux couler entre mes fesses. Comme si, en plus d'avoir subi cette monstruosité, je n'avais pas dû m'endormir sur le corps repoussant de mon violeur.

Je cessai de marcher et remis le contenu de mon estomac, c'est-à-dire que de l'eau, au sol.

Puis je me rendis aux cuisines, comme si de rien n'était et refusai la nourriture préparée par les elfes de maison. Je n'étais plus rien et ce fut en milieu d'après-midi, celle si vide d'activités, que je fis enfin mon choix sur comment tout arrêter.

La mort ne pouvait pas être une punition à côté de ce que je subissais et même celle de mes parents n'était plus rien à mes yeux. Je voulais cesser de recevoir son corps dans le mien, je voulais dormir dans mon lit, comme avant et rêver comme chaque être humain. Je voulais reprendre ma vie d'avant, je voulais même changer et devenir bon, mais je ne voulais plus me faire violer ni torturer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je serrai les mâchoires face à la brûlure ressentie dans mon bras. Mais je n'irai pas et je ne mettrai pas cette chose autour de mon cou. Peu importe la colère du Lord, peu importe que mon bras se consume, je n'irai plus dans cette chambre.

Jamais !

Sentant le moment arriver, les larmes dévalant mes joues, je pris la lame de rasoir que j'avais apportée avec moi sur mon lit et commençai à me trancher les veines.

Je gémis, face à la douleur dévorante que la lame provoqua en moi, et me forçai à continuer.

**POV Voldemort**

Ma journée s'était bien déroulée, quelques doloris lancés à mes incapables fidèles, de l'avancement dans mon plan pour tuer Potter…

Mais là, je commençais à ressentir de la colère. Il devait déjà être ici, avec moi depuis une dizaine de minutes et j'avais beau l'appeler par la marque de plus en plus fortement, aucun signe de vie.

Se jouait-il de moi ? Pensait-il que j'allais le laisser faire sans montrer mon autorité ?

J'appuyai ma baguette sur mon bras et l'appelai une fois de plus, souhaitant pour lui qu'il arrive dans quelques secondes, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

A bout de patience, je décidai de le ramener ici de force moi-même. Je transplanai donc au manoir Malfoy et atterris dans le salon que j'avais déjà visité. Un elfe apparut et face à ma présence, il s'inclina, touchant le sol de son nez. Je gémis de dégoût face à cette image comme chaque fois et demandai ce que je voulais :

- Où se trouve Draco Malfoy ?

- Je ne sais pas Maître. Peut-être dans sa chambre, l'accès nous y est interdit depuis un moment.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ? Aboyai-je.

Je reçus les informations que je voulais, par monosyllabe, perdant du temps.

De colère, j'envoyai valser l'elfe dans le mur et son corps fit un bruit sinistre. Toutefois, sa mort ne comptait pas pour moi et passant sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver, je sortis de la pièce et montai à l'étage le plus rapidement possible. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, qui devait être celle de Draco, je l'ouvris d'un sort de mon cru qui fonctionna et la vue qui s'offrit à moi fit monter dans mon corps une rage encore jamais ressentie.

Cet incompétent tentait de se tuer en se tranchant les veines.

Je lançai un sort pour lui soustraire la lame et lui envoyai un doloris peut-être un brin trop puissant. Je marchai ensuite vers lui, trois à quatre minutes plus tard, et refermai la plaie. Il tremblait encore du sort qu'il venait de recevoir et gardait les yeux fermés comme si me voir allait le tuer sur place.

Et je me tâtai pour savoir si j'allais le tuer cette nuit ou l'utiliser encore un peu. Mais une chose était sûre, si mort il devait y avoir, c'était moi qui la lui donnerait et au moment où je le voudrais.

- Ton collier ! Ordonnai-je.

Il sanglota mais ne bougea pas. Le voir ainsi me désobéir fit monter en moi un besoin que j'avais rarement ressenti et ma main se leva pour aller frapper sa joue.

- Tu as deux secondes pour mettre ton collier, ou sinon, je te torturerai le restant de ta vie.

Le voir rester immobile me donna un drôle de pressentiment. Tentait-il de me faire enrager pour que je le tue ? S'il pensait que j'étais assez idiot, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à la pire torture pour lui et quand je l'eus trouvée, je sifflai, d'une voix basse :

- Ton collier, où chaque Mangemort à mon service te fera ce que j'ai le plaisir de faire de toi !

Je le vis ouvrir les yeux et je pus y voir de l'horreur. Il secoua la tête et ferma ses paupières qui laissèrent tomber des larmes, preuve de son infériorité. Sans oublier que j'en avais marre de voir ce microbe pleurer pour un rien.

Perdant patience, une fois encore en cette journée, je le relevai en empoignant son bras et avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il le tendit vers la table de nuit et en ressortit le collier, les mains tremblantes. Il le mit autour de son cou et ferma ensuite les yeux tout en baissant la tête. Je nous fis immédiatement transplaner dans ma chambre et sans attendre, le repoussai et lui lançai de nouveau un doloris.

Il ne devait pas croire qu'il allait rester impuni tout de même !

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, je cessai de le faire gémir de douleur et ordonnai, la voix grave, tout en me déshabillant :

- Dorénavant, je veux que dès que tu arrives, tu te mettes nu et à quatre pattes sur le lit. Et cela, avec le sourire. Sinon, ce sont mes fidèles qui t'attendent.

Il cessa ses gestes et me dévisagea. Je lui souris et ancrai mon regard au sien, gris. Son teint fut encore plus livide et il me dit, tout en laissant tomber sa chemise au sol :

- Bien Maître.

Satisfait, je finis de me mettre nu et quand j'eus fini, ma vue se porta sur le corps offert à moi sur le lit.

- Comme chaque nuit, je te laisse le choix de te préparer.

Et comme d'habitude, il ne le fera pas, pensai-je.

Comprenait-il que comme ça, moi aussi je souffrais ? Et je ne pouvais même pas penser à le préparer à me recevoir moi-même, vu l'état de mes griffes qui me servaient d'ongles.

La mort dans l'âme, mais le sexe tendu d'excitation, je me plaçai derrière lui et le pénétrai sans autre cérémonie. Comme je l'avais ordonné la première nuit, aucun gémissement de douleur ne passa ses lèvres et ce fut dans un silence religieux, entrecoupé par le son de ma respiration, que je me mis à bouger en lui, de plus en plus et de plus en plus facilement.

Je fus un peu déçu que face à mon ardeur, quelques minutes plus tard, le corps se laisse tomber de plus en plus, et quand mon sperme se déversa dans son corps tremblant, je me fis une note à moi-même : éviter la prochaine fois de lancer un doloris avant.

Autant le garder pour l'après.

Repu et étrangement moins déprimé maintenant que j'avais profité de mon jouet, je m'allongeai sur le lit et attirai le corps nu sur le mien, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude.

Autant ne pas se contenter d'avoir un peu de chaleur, quand je pouvais en avoir plus, beaucoup plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**le ****quatrième ****chapitre ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait __5 __pages, __1.664 __mots._

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine pour connaître ce que j'ai imaginé. :p**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 4 publié le 19 novembre 2011_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* Fourchelangue. _(Draco ne comprend donc pas)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Presque trois mois d'attente. Désolée. Surtout que ce chapitre était écrit ^^ Mais bon, j'avais besoin de prendre un mois de vacances dans l'écriture, je devais aussi écrire et boucler un Os pour un concours. Sans oublier d'avancer un peu dans mes autres écrits. Sinon, pour ceux qui sont toujours au rendez-vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :p Bonne lecture

**Note Vivi** : Enfin la suite *sort* - *rentre* Bonne lecture ^^ *ressort*

**Merci** aux lecteurs suivant pour leur **review anonyme** : manganiark, et _snape77_. Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ^^ Si vous souhaitez une réponse, laissez votre adresse mail avec des espaces :) la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong> : Vidéo Trailer _(bande annonce)_ de la fanfiction :

www . youtube watch?v=PnrpT_CimHk

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

J'étais là, sur le lit, comme un animal. J'avais envie de pleurer face à la réalité. Et je n'avais même plus la force de me soutenir alors que j'encaissais ses coups de reins, sans rien dire, sans gémir de douleur. Je n'osais faire sortir aucun son de ma bouche, de peur que ma mère ne soit tuée ou pire, que Nagini s'occupe de moi.

J'attendais juste qu'il ait fini sa torture comme je le faisais depuis quinze jours. Depuis que j'avais empiré les choses en tentant d'en finir. Merlin que je m'en voulais en cet instant de ne pas avoir tranché mes veines bien avant son appel. Je serais libéré de tout, ne souffrirais plus. Je serais parti loin de ses hanches tapant ma peau, de son sexe profanant mon âme.

Quand je le sentis se vider en moi, et un frisson de dégoût parcourut ma peau à la sensation du liquide tiède expulsé en moi, je fermai les yeux plus fortement, retenant un sanglot.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne pouvais même pas me laver avant le petit matin, quand il me laissait rentrer chez moi, au manoir. Je devais rester souillé toute la nuit. Je devais même rester tranquille près de lui… ce monstre.

Mais à l'inverse de d'habitude, au lieu de s'allonger et de me poser au-dessus de son corps, je le sentis poser son torse contre mon dos et son souffle frappa tout à coup ma nuque.

Que faisait-il ?

Une langue me toucha soudain et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Une main attrapa ma hanche et la serra à m'en faire mal. Je pouvais sentir ses ongles, ou plutôt griffes, entailler ma peau. J'entendis ensuite une voix rauque mais autoritaire me dire :

- Du calme… reste tranquille et tout ira bien.

Je déglutis et me retins de vomir. Il était en train de lécher ma peau !

Je tentai bien de penser à autre chose mais quand quelques minutes plus tard je sentis avec horreur cette chose qui me tuait à petit feu redevenir dure, je gigotai dans l'espoir de fuir et ne plus subir. Mais je fus soudain immobilisé face contre le matelas et je ne pus que tourner la tête afin de pouvoir respirer.

Ce monstre choisit ce moment pour me dire, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Je vais devoir m'absenter un long moment, je ne fais donc que profiter de toi. Alors **cesse** de te _rebeller_ et **reste** silencieux à _défaut de participer_.

La mort, je ne voulais que la mort à cet instant précis alors que son membre me profanait encore. Il entra en moi d'un seul coup de bassin et je gémis tout en plaçant mes mains devant la bouche.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Merlin, tuez-moi, je vous en prie, priai-je intérieurement.

Mais rien n'arriva à part ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Je me sentais brûlé, les larmes inondaient mes yeux. J'avais envie de partir, de décoller sa peau moite de la mienne. Je voulais juste que tout s'arrête et que je puisse enfin reprendre une vie normale.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts et essayais de bouger le moins possible. Je n'aimais pas être sur ce corps à la peau presque grise, je n'aimais pas sentir son souffle sur mes cheveux. Je n'aimais pas non plus sentir son bras me maintenir contre lui, mais j'étais faible et je pouvais sentir le sommeil prendre possession de moi sans mon consentement.

De toute manière, pourquoi m'obligeais-je à rester éveillé alors que j'avais déjà subi le pire venant de sa part ? Chaque nuit… chaque nuit depuis une éternité je subissais ce que je ne ferais subir à mon pire ennemi sous aucun prétexte. Je ne souhaitais ça à personne.

Mais j'étais faible, je l'avais assez entendu durant mon enfance par mon père, ma mère. Sans oublier les quelques murmures entendus sur mon passage à Poudlard.

Stoppant là ma dernière résistance face à ma fatigue et mes pensées, enfermant par la même occasion ma raison dans une pièce sans qu'elle ne puisse en sortir, je détendis mes muscles qui étaient douloureux. Je poussai même le vice à laisser un soupir sortir d'entre mes lèvres face à la pression sur chacun de mes membres qui avait diminué.

Venais-je de faire la bonne chose ?

Venais-je de perdre ce qui faisait de moi Draco ?

Venais-je de mettre un pied dans ma tombe ?

Je n'en savais rien, et seul le bruit de la respiration du Lord, des flammes et le sifflement de Nagini me portèrent dans le monde de Morphée. Et je l'accueillis avec bonheur.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je dormis, mais je me réveillai en sentant quelque chose de dur dans le creux de ma nuque. Je relevai la tête et tombai sur un regard rouge… déterminé.

Mes yeux bougèrent et balayèrent la pièce. Je vis ainsi que la chose dure était en réalité une baguette. Je déglutis et une chaleur monta en moi. Mon ventre se crispa de peur, d'appréhension et mon souffle se bloqua. Mais malgré tout ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir du contentement à savoir que j'allais m'éteindre ici, enfin. Que tout allait cesser.

Après tout ce temps de torture et de destruction de soi, j'allais enfin être en paix. Cesser d'être son jouet.

- Je vais te lancer un sort qui me préviendra de la moindre tentative contre ta vie. Si jamais tu oses encore désobéir à un ordre, ce que tu as subi jusqu'ici ne sera rien ! Dit mon bourreau.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Je ne voulais pas continuer, je ne voulais pas… je ne me sentais pas la force de subir encore une fois sa folie. Je voulais qu'il me tue, comme je l'avais cru. Mais au final, je n'avais pas le choix, et à cet instant je regrettais de ne pas avoir tué Dumbledore. J'aurais dû lui enlever la vie, devenir courageux. J'aurais dû prononcer les mots que Snape avait dits à ma place. Celle encore une fois d'un lâche.

Je serrai les poings afin de contenir ma rage. Celle qui montait en moi face à ma misérable vie, mais aussi face à tout ce qui me tuait, petit à petit.

Sans rien faire contre, je vis une lumière mauve me heurter mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Je sus à cet instant précis que mon enfer allait continuer jusqu'au bon vouloir de cet homme, cette chose. Cet être hideux.

Résigné, je n'avais plus que ça de toute manière, je pris la décision de me rhabiller. Quand mes doigts touchèrent mon pantalon, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement et vis avec peur et horreur ce serpent aux yeux jaunes.

_*Nagini, pas maintenant, tu pourras le goûter quand il ne me sera plus utile.* _

Le serpent continua de me regarder et un frisson parcourut mon corps. Je déglutis et n'osai pas continuer ce que je faisais, de peur d'une mauvaise réaction de sa part. Le Lord dut venir lui-même réprimander son serpent avec sa voix sifflante. Nagini repartit dans son coin en sifflant lui aussi.

Maintenant près de moi, le Mage noir posa sa main écœurante sur mon corps et le caressa avant de me griffer avec ses ongles dans le bas du dos. Il me dit ensuite, d'une voix menaçante, au creux de l'oreille :

- Encore une petite chose : ce corps m'appartient Draco ! Moi seul peux en profiter et le toucher.

Ne répondant pas, je sentis sa poigne se faire plus forte, mes genoux lâchèrent et je tombai au sol. Je fus soudain encore plus paniqué parce que j'étais en ce moment à hauteur de son sexe et ma raison me poussait à me relever. Mais je savais que si je le faisais, les doloris pleuvraient sur mon corps déjà endolori. Je fermai donc les yeux et attendis. Je ne devais plus faire que ça de toute façon, attendre que tout cesse.

- Quand je te parle, j'attends de toi un « Oui Maître » ! Tonna-t-il.

- Oui Maître, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Maintenant laisse-moi et attends mon appel pour mettre ton collier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans un des salons du manoir avec père, mère et tante Bellatrix. Ils étaient tous revenus étrangement deux jours après que le Mage noir soit parti je ne savais où.

Mes parents, d'ailleurs, m'avaient longtemps grondé sur mon apparence trop maigrichonne, et ils me forçaient à manger à chaque repas. Ces même repas qui repassaient aux toilettes dès que je le pouvais.

Et là, j'étais assis, fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées à part rester assis et fixer le vide. Et la nuit, bizarrement j'étais… chamboulé. Parce que même si j'étais seul dans mon lit, _il_ me hantait et m'empêchait de dormir.

Je me réveillai chaque jour en sursaut en sentant ses mains sur moi, et le simple fait de ne pas entendre le bruit des flammes, sa respiration et celle de Nagini, je me sentais perdu. Je n'avais plus de repère.

Tant de mois d'habitudes et de terreurs m'empêchaient maintenant de dormir normalement. Et je ne savais pas si cela était normal.

Avais-je un problème ?

Las et fatigué, je soufflai et soudain la main de mon père se posa sur mon épaule. Je fermai les yeux et me retins de pleurer.

Je faisais ça pour eux aussi, pour leur vie. Et je ne devais pas ressentir de colère envers eux. Parce que cela n'était pas leur faute, mais celle de leurs parents à eux aussi. Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais en boucle quand l'envie me prenait de vouloir leur hurler que je souffrais et cela uniquement par leur faute.

Je m'écartai aussi de cette main de trop sur mon corps et je me raidis face à la tension entre mon père et moi, due à mon geste.

Il ne comprenait pas… personne ne pouvait comprendre de toute manière.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je tremblais, assis au bord de mon lit. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'avais osé faire pour ma liberté.

J'avais menti.

J'avais affirmé ne pas reconnaître Potter et ses amis. J'avais sciemment menti pour donner une chance à cet incapable, pas foutu de rester caché, de battre Celui-qui-me-pourrissait-la-vie-de-la-pire-des-man ières. Je n'avais qu'une obsession depuis leur fuite du manoir grâce à cet elfe de maison, que Potter réussisse à tuer ce monstre et me libère ainsi.

Et là, je tremblais encore face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Potter et ses acolytes, sans oublier les prisonniers que nous avions au manoir, s'étaient évadés et j'avais perdu ma baguette dans la bataille, ne pouvant pas et ne trouvant pas la force de me défendre face à l'Élu. Il s'était précipité vers moi et avait volé ma baguette, ma précieuse baguette, comme on volerait une sucette à un bébé. Je me sentais démuni mais en même temps, coupable. Coupable de trahir ma famille et leur camp en ayant donné une chance à Potter.

Je me sentais nu… sans mon bout de bois, mais je me disais que cela était mieux. Sans moyen de me défendre, ni d'attaquer, je pourrais plus facilement perdre la vie sans me l'enlever moi-même. Et face à ça, le Mage Noir ne pouvait rien faire, rien empêcher. Je devrais peut-être fuir ces murs et filer sur le terrain, sans défense. Mais je n'étais pas idiot. Je n'avais pas le courage d'agir ainsi.

Je ne pus que penser une fois de plus que j'étais un lâche.

Un bruit de coup à la porte de ma chambre me fit relever la tête et je regardai ladite porte comme si un monstre se trouvait derrière. Les coups se répétèrent et pas motivé pour refuser l'entrée à la personne derrière le bois ouvragé, je dis, la voix résignée:

- La porte est ouverte.

Je vis ma mère pénétrer dans la pièce. Sa robe voleta et ses cheveux détachés encadraient son visage. Je pouvais voir à ce dernier qu'elle était encore chamboulée face à la fuite du garçon qui aurait pu nous faire entrer de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du _Maître_. Si elle savait que cela n'aurait rien changé à mon problème. Que je devrais malgré tout aller dans cette pièce hideuse chaque nuit pour être… violé.

Je serrai les mâchoires face à mes pensées et mère vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle posa sa main sur mes cheveux et les caressa. J'avais envie qu'elle n'arrête jamais car j'avais horriblement besoin de réconfort, de tendresse. Mais me rappelant soudainement que le Mage noir m'avait interdit tout contact avec les autres, ou plutôt voyant moi-même cet ordre sous sa phrase à double sens, je m'écartai et fixai mon regard sur le sol.

- Mon chéri, je ne supporte plus te voir te laisser ainsi dépérir. Parle-moi, confie-toi à moi mon amour.

Elle tenta une nouvelle approche et je reculai, sans la regarder. Je l'entendis soupirer. Elle avança son bras de nouveau dans ma direction, souhaitant sûrement que j'abandonne mes défenses mais je secouai la tête et me retins une fois de plus de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Ce qui suivit fut ensuite vécu sans réaction de ma part. Ma mère posa une baguette sur le lit en me disant qu'elle était à présent à moi, puis elle repartie.

Et j'étais resté là, assis, le regard fixé sur le bout de bois, regrettant ma propre baguette en bois d'aubépine. Celle qui m'avait choisi avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

Repenser à ce jour-là me fit me souvenir y avoir vu Potter sans savoir que c'était lui chez Madame Guipure. Je me dis, là, seul dans ma chambre, que je ne serais peut-être pas dans cette situation si j'étais devenu ami avec lui.

Soupirant, je décidai de m'allonger dans l'attente que le jour qui n'était pas encore couché se lève de nouveau. Je ne savais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Attendre ma mort, ma délivrance, le retour de mon bourreau pour me sentir moins perdu. Je n'osai même plus m'endormir de peur de ne pas sentir l'appel de la marque. J'avais peur, dans une maigre mesure, de mourir sans m'en rendre compte et je pensais vraiment devenir fou.

J'enviais ma mort, comme je la craignais.

J'étais l'ombre de moi-même et encore plus depuis que j'étais seul chaque nuit. Je me sentais amputé d'une part de moi sans comprendre. J'avais envie d'entendre de nouveau les pages d'un livre tourner, de sentir un souffle contre mes cheveux.

Parce que tout ça me démontrait clairement que j'étais encore en vie. Là, seul dans mon lit, je n'en étais plus si sûr. Quelquefois, je me sentais pris dans un étau se resserrant de plus en plus, comme si ma vie fuyait mon corps. Je me sentais brûler comme si un feu hantait mes entrailles et seuls des yeux rouge carmin me retenaient. Et je ne savais pas si au final je n'étais pas en train de brûler réellement devant mon bourreau, hallucinant tout ce que je vivais depuis un moment.

Je n'avais plus rien, mis à part le silence de ma chambre et ma folie. Mis à part cette attente et ce sentiment d'oppression, cette envie d'aller dans les bras de ma mère, de serrer la main de mon père. De fuir avec Potter en sachant que ma chance était passée.

Il ne me restait plus rien à part _lui_ et sa volonté de me détruire.

Je fermai les yeux, l'espace d'un instant et sentis une unique larme couler le long de ma joue.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le cinquième chapitre est publié. <strong>_Il fait 8 pages, 2.851 mots._

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois **_(si je n'oublie pas)_** avec le chapitre 7.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de penser un peu à moi et de me rendre heureuse avec une review *-* **_(C'est le seul salaire des auteurs de Fanfiction – n'oubliez pas) (__et quelque part celui des bêbête-Bêtas aussi ^^__). _**Et puis, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses à vos questions.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 5 publié le 30 janvier 2012_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* Fourchelangue. _(Draco ne comprend donc pas)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Alors, je vais faire court, malheureusement. J'ai décroché un job récemment, j'ai même signé mon contrat de travail ajd... et là, je viens de recevoir le fichier juste avant d'aller me coucher. Je ne vais donc pas répondre à vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent mais je tenterais de le faire, si certaines questions sont posées, pendant le weekend. Désolée pour ce contre temps. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira *****_oui, je sais qu'on est loin d'une note courte_***** moi, je l'aime (a). Le chapitre suivant est déjà entamé, mais ayant pris du retard à cause de mon job (_je devais étudier),_ j'ai stoppé l'écriture depuis une bonne grosse semaine et ne reprendrai que dans une semaine ou deux, histoire de trouver mon rythme de vie. Désolée pour ça aussi, mais le boulot avant tout. (^-^)

**Note Vivi** : Je suis sûre que vous attendez tous et toutes avec grande impatience le chapitre où papy Voldy se fait massacrer. Ben visiblement, c'est pas pour tout de suite ^x^' *_sort avant de se prendre des tomates et autres projectiles_*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Voldemort<strong>

J'étais dans les quartiers que mon hôte m'avait alloués. Et je m'ennuyais ferme. Je n'avais pas mon jouet pour me tenir compagnie la nuit et étrangement, je n'avais pas l'envie de montrer au reste du monde mon besoin d'autrui.

Je ne pouvais donc pas sortir de cette chambre trop… meublée, et dans les tons bordeaux, pour aller chercher un amant ou une amante. De un, parce que le reste du monde sorcier serait au courant que j'étais un homme avec des besoins, et qui disait besoin, disait faiblesse. Et je n'avais aucune faiblesse.

Et puis l'idée d'aller du côté moldu comme à mes débuts me répugnait. Je ne voulais plus souiller mon corps avec des Sang-de-Bourbe. Je devais donc attendre mon retour au manoir pour retrouver la chaleur de Draco, qui, même si cela m'enrageait de le penser, me manquait. Et puis, il était de Sang Pur.

J'avais aussi bon espoir que mon sort l'ait dissuadé de tenter à nouveau à sa vie. Bien entendu, aucun sort donnant cette propriété n'existait ou alors je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Mais j'avais confiance en mon jugement, et seules mes menaces et cette lumière créée pourraient le convaincre que je n'avais pas plaisanté ou menti.

Cela faisait un mois et quelques jours que j'étais ici, et demain je connaîtrai la réponse du conseil. Si oui ou non les vampires de ce clan prendraient part à la guerre et si oui, de quel côté. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ma vie, sachant qu'avec mes Horcruxes, je ne craignais rien et j'avais donc juste à attendre la réponse pour retourner chez moi.

De la musique envahit soudain la pièce et je fermai les yeux, bercé par cette mélodie douce et très jolie.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, j'avais dû m'habituer aux envies bizarres de mon hôte, et la musique classique moldue avait été une habitude presque chaque soir.

Au fil des paroles et de la mélodie, je m'imaginais dans mon lit, caressant le corps de mon jouet plus que réceptif. Je me laissais même toucher dans mes rêveries par lui, et sans comprendre mon sexe se réveilla.

Salazar, mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Choqué et ne sachant pas comment faire face à ça, j'ouvris la fenêtre de la chambre et respirai l'air froid. Mes idées revinrent au plus important, comment gagner cette guerre, et mon sexe se ramollit, me laissant un brin frustré de ne pas l'avoir contenté.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais fait venir tous mes fidèles, sauf un… qui ne serait appelé que cette nuit. Je devais leur annoncer à tous que les vampires du clan que j'avais contacté avaient accepté de participer à la guerre et cela, de mon côté. J'avais juste dû leur promettre que dès que l'Angleterre sera entièrement sous mes ordres, je déclarerai que les vampires n'étaient plus des créatures magiques, mais des sorciers au Sang-pur.

Un maigre sacrifice face à l'aide qu'ils allaient m'apporter.

Une fois tous mes hommes là, je fis mon compte-rendu et envoyai de nouveau mes fidèles serviteurs en mission aux quatre coins de l'île. Je demandai aussi à mon plus fidèle Mangemort, Severus, comment se déroulaient les choses à Poudlard.

Sa réponse me combla et je fus ravi d'entendre que les doloris étaient monnaie courante comme punition. Je le congédiai ensuite et fus soudain seul dans cette pièce trop grande. Nagini vint placer sa tête sous ma main et je lui prodiguai deux-trois caresses.

*J'ai faim*

Je souris et me levai. Elle me suivit et nous descendîmes aux cachots, là où se trouvaient quelques prisonniers, qui, je l'espérais, étaient encore en vie. Je fus déçu de découvrir que ces derniers étaient pour la plupart morts. Nagini rouspéta et me traita de mauvais sorcier. Je ne répondis pas à son attaque et trouvai enfin un cachot avec un corps encore en vie. Si je me souvenais bien, nous l'avions fait prisonnier pendant un raid de Mangemorts dans un village sorcier. C'était un Sang-de-Bourbe qui était en visite chez un de ses amis.

La famille avait été brûlée et ce jeune homme torturé. Autant les sorciers de Sang-pur, ou avec magnanimité les Sang-mêlé, je les tuais rapidement, autant les autres déchets subissaient mes doloris et autres sorts pendant très longtemps.

Le corps allongé au sol se recroquevilla et d'un geste de la main, je laissai Nagini se nourrir comme il se devait. Je la vis ramper vers sa proie, puis ouvrir sa gueule et engloutir la tête de sa victime. Cette dernière était tellement faible qu'elle ne poussa aucun cri face à sa future mort.

*Remonte quand tu as fini ton repas*

Je quittai la pièce et laissai la porte entrouverte. Je montai ensuite les escaliers petits et humides. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour lire tout les parchemins que j'avais dû recevoir pendant mon absence.

Ce ne fut que très tard dans l'après-midi que je fus interrompu par le seul elfe pouvant le faire. Il déposa mon repas sur le bord du bureau et repartit aussi vite, comme il était venu.

Je repoussai les divers comptes-rendus de mes hommes ainsi que l'état de mes comptes et biens en tout genre, puis mangeai. Le silence pesant me fit regretter jadis les repas que j'effectuais avec mes fidèles, mais je devais toujours à ces moments-là en reprendre un ou deux à coups de doloris et cela ne m'amusait plus follement au moment de se sustenter.

Quand j'eus fini de vider le contenu délicieux de mon assiette, je décidai d'aller prendre mon bain du soir. Je quittai donc mes appartements et me rendis dans la salle de bains, qui m'était uniquement réservée. La porte ne laissait de toute manière rentrer personne d'autre que moi, ayant besoin d'un mot de passe en Fourchelangue pour y accéder.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me défis de mes habits et me glissai dans l'eau chaude parfumée. Je pris le temps de me détendre et de profiter du fait que la victoire sur ce maudit Potter n'était plus une supposition, mais une réalité.

Je devais juste être encore un peu patient et Poudlard serait à moi, tout comme l'Angleterre. Les Sang-de-Bourbe seraient enfin interdits de monde magique et les Moldus seraient traités comme mes esclaves.

Une vie parfaite se profilait à l'horizon, après toutes ces années d'errance en Albanie. Après avoir partiellement été détruit par un gosse d'un an.

Je fis quelques brasses, allant d'un bord à l'autre, puis m'immergeai complètement et fis le vide. J'avais besoin de décompresser après toutes ces années de batailles. J'avais de plus en plus envie d'ôter la vie de ce Potter de malheur, de voir la défaite dans ses yeux quittés par la vie.

Après un temps long passé dans la salle de bains, je sortis de l'eau et enfilai mes habits, non sans m'être lancé un sort de séchage. Je pris ensuite le chemin de ma chambre où je savais que j'allais pouvoir, enfin, assouvir cette envie qui me rongeait depuis mon départ pour le clan des vampires.

Et il était hors de question que la partie rationnelle et écœurée de mon comportement gagne. De toute manière, rien de ce qui se passait dans cette chambre ne pouvait être révélé et mon jouet, une fois inutile, serait détruit, purement et simplement. Je me laissais juste en profiter encore un peu, juste un peu.

**POV Draco**

J'avais passé toute la journée dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, fixant le plafond.

Je ne cessais de repenser à tout ce que je pensais justement. De cette sensation de manque des plus dégoûtantes.

Comment pouvais-je envier mes visites dans cette chambre, comment pouvais-je vouloir dormir dans ce lit qui m'avait volé ma vie ? Je me pensais de plus en plus fou, ou atteint d'un sortilège de sa part.

Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi depuis son départ, et j'avais cette petite, infime et ridicule partie de moi qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être appelée. Je savais que dès que ce serait fait, je devrais subir… son corps repoussant dans le mien, mais… après, j'allais pouvoir dormir. Retrouver cette ambiance que j'avais tant détestée et haïe, et qui maintenant me manquait autant.

Je me tournai sur le côté et fermai les yeux. Une larme coula, suivie rapidement de plusieurs autres. J'étais à bout émotionnellement, je me dégoûtais comme jamais, et en même temps, me comprenais. J'étais une contradiction à moi tout seul et j'avais envie de m'endormir pour me rendre compte que j'avais rêvé toutes ces horreurs, cette mission ratée, cette fuite de Poudlard, ma punition, ces derniers mois à souffrir mentalement et physiquement.

Je gémis et me mis à pleurer plus ouvertement, enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

La journée passa lentement, horriblement lentement. Personne ne vint frapper à ma porte, me laissant en paix. Un plateau de nourriture était apparu sur la table de mon petit coin salon, mais je n'y avais pas touché. J'étais resté là, sur mon lit.

Quand la nuit tomba, je me décidai enfin à aller au moins faire ma toilette du soir. Je ne supportais pas cette odeur de transpiration que j'avais depuis ce matin, ne m'étant pas encore lavé. Une fois dans la salle de bains, je fis mes besoins, puis me glissai nu dans la cabine de douche.

Je me lavai lentement, chaque geste étant une torture.

Pourquoi me laver ? Alors que j'étais toujours aussi sale depuis qu'il avait osé me toucher de cette façon ?

Je secouai la tête pour faire partir mon amertume à avoir subi de telles choses et finis de me laver.

Une fois sortis de la cabine, je pris une serviette et essuyai ma peau humide, toujours sans entrain. J'avais perdu ce dernier au moment même où j'avais eu ce collier annonciateur de malheur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sous mes couvertures, le regard obstinément fermé. J'avais envie de dormir.

Je ne sus pas depuis combien j'étais là, dans ce lit, mais je ressentis une brûlure dans mon bras et je sus. J'allais enfin dormir, aussi écœurant soit-il, avec lui, je dormais. Avec ce monstre violeur, je parvenais à fermer les yeux et à dormir un minimum. La main tremblante, j'ouvris le tiroir renfermant le collier que j'enfilai au cou. Une, deux, voire trois secondes passèrent avant que je me sente aspirer et que mes pieds atterrissent sur le sol de cette chambre.

Comment exprimer ce sentiment de soulagement en le voyant là, assis dans son fauteuil, le regard carmin braqué sur moi ?

Comment ne vouloir qu'une chose en cet instant, qu'il fasse son « affaire » et me laisse dormir ?

J'eus envie de pleurer devant le tumulte de sentiments qui était en train de prendre part de moi, et comme un automate, je commençai à déboutonner ma chemise. Mes doigts tremblaient, j'essayais qu'il ne se rendre compte de rien mais aussi de ne pas perdre trop de temps.

Mes yeux se relevèrent au moment où je pus me rendre compte qu'il était debout, devant moi. Je retins mon souffle face à ce rapprochement.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Je fermai les yeux, sachant que j'allais devoir subir un doloris cuisant venant de sa part, mais je sentis à la place sa peau froide contre ma joue. Mes yeux se posèrent alors, surpris, sur lui.

- Je pars un mois et tu te laisses dépérir. Comment dois-je prendre cette désobéissance ?

- Pardon Maître…

Il approcha son visage et son souffle heurta mon oreille.

- Je suis très très en colère contre toi Draco… et je me retiens de ne pas te lancer un doloris toute la nuit. Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi et pour ça, je ne te punirai pas immédiatement. Maintenant, je ne veux rien entendre et je veux que tu sois… docile, **e****st-****c****lair **?

Je hochai la tête, sentant malgré tout une larme couler le long de ma joue. Et là, dans cette chambre, je pus clairement sentir sa langue parcourir mon cou et ses mains me dévêtir. Je devais serrer des poings pour ne pas reculer face à … ça.

Bien trop vite, je me rendis compte que j'étais nu, debout. Que ses mains étaient dans mon dos et me rapprochaient de lui, encore vêtu.

- Maintenant, place-toi sur le lit.

Je ne fus jamais aussi rapide d'y aller, voulant m'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Je me plaçai à quatre pattes, comme ordonné bien des jours et semaines avant.

Le lit m'informa, en s'affaissant, qu'il était derrière moi et là, je priai encore qu'on me sauve ou que l'on me tue. Mais je savais maintenant que rien n'arriverait tant que mon maître ne l'aurait pas décidé.

- Comme à chaque fois, je te laisse te préparer à me recevoir.

J'eus envie de rire comme un dément, comme une personne à bout. Jamais je ne me préparerai à le recevoir, jamais ! N'avait-il pas encore compris que je ne le voulais pas, que j'étais là sous la contrainte, sous la force et la peur ?

Cet homme immonde pensait-il vraiment que je désirais être là, le cul à l'air à attendre qu'il me profane ?

- Tu commences à m'agacer Draco ! Sais-tu que tu me fais mal en ne te préparant pas ? Souhaites-tu que je le fasse moi-même, avec mes griffes ?

Je ne répondis pas, étant fatigué. Que dire ? La vérité ? Que je ne voulais pas le recevoir et que je m'en foutais comme de mon premier chaudron qu'il ait mal en me violant ? Mais dans quel monde vivait-il ? Cet homme était vraiment fou… totalement fou.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, j'ai décidé de ne plus souffrir pour toi. Mais cela à un prix…

Ma vie ? Pensai-je amèrement en me préparant à être griffé et blessé avant même la pénétration douloureuse.

**POV Voldemort**

La colère montait en moi par vagues, et je me sentais de plus en plus au bord de faire ce que je qualifierais de bêtise, alors que j'avais envie de me fondre en lui et de jouir. Envie de réaliser cette envie qui me dévorait chez les Vampires.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je lui griffai sa peau si pâle. Je fus heureux de ne pas l'entendre gémir de douleur, je ne voulais plus l'entendre ce soir. Je voulais juste le sentir chaud autour de moi, le sentir se resserrer de douleur, et la sueur prenant part de son corps.

Sans attendre, ne voyant que ce moyen pour éviter que son sang ne vienne gâcher plus que nécessaire notre amusement, j'écartai ses fesses et commençai à le lécher. La salive allait m'aider en douceur à le pénétrer et en prime, je lui infligeais une torture de plus. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas me sentir contre lui et encore moins ma langue.

Cette dernière qui passait et repassait encore et encore contre cette zone m'appartenant. Je le pénétrais même de temps en temps, allant aussi loin que je le pouvais. Je me sentais puissant, là, à le faire trembler de mon propre corps, sans magie. Bien plus puissant que ma baguette en main. Là, en plus de craindre le sorcier, il craignait l'homme. Ma faiblesse.

Une fois l'endroit bien humidifié, je reculai la tête et voulant qu'il ressente cette peur de moi, je remontai ma langue jusqu'à sa nuque en parcourant son dos sur la hauteur. Une fois arrivé à destination, je susurrai, tout en plaçant mon sexe très demandeur devant son entrée :

- Maintenant, ce sera toujours ainsi…

- O… Oui Maître.

Sans attendre, je le pénétrai et je fus heureux et comblé de ne pas ressentir autant de douleur. J'allai en lui jusqu'à la garde, et ensuite, me mis à bouger. Je fermai les yeux et ne pensai plus à rien d'autre qu'à cet instant. Moi, lui… mon jouet.

Le rythme devint bientôt rapide et je gardai ma force de pénétration, y allant avec franchise. J'aimais qu'il sache que c'était moi qui commandais. J'étais son Maître !

Mais un son… étrange parvint à mes oreilles et je m'immobilisai, n'osant y croire moi-même. A s'y méprendre, cela avait ressemblé au son sortant de ma propre bouche.

Voulant confirmer, je passai la main sous le corps me servant chaque nuit et je pus constater… l'inconstatable.

Ce... il…

Je souris et recommençai à bouger, avec plus de vigueur. Après quatre coups de reins, il le refit et là, je ressentis une vague de contentement. J'avais été encore plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru. J'avais réussi à lui procurer du plaisir. N'était-ce pas la preuve de ma toute puissance ?

N'était-ce pas là la preuve que j'étais au-dessus de tout.

Je sortis de lui et le retournai, avec rapidité. Il avait les yeux fermés, les mâchoires serrées et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. J'allai en lécher une et je murmurai ensuite, la voix gagnante :

- Tu m'offres là un beau cadeau Draco, une totale soumission.

Je me plaçai ensuite entre ses jambes que j'écartai avec une poigne de fer. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son sexe à demi érigé et sans attendre, je le remplis une fois de plus. Je me mis rapidement à bouger en lui, allant et venant et cette position était encore plus jouissive. Je le voyais, et je le sentais mieux trembler de peur ou peut-être de plaisir.

- S'il vous plait… arrêtez…

Avant que je ne puisse répondre et le punir pour oser parler, il tenta de me repousser avec ses mains tremblantes, me pénétrant de ses ongles. Je ris, aimant le voir si faible, si soumis à mes désirs. J'y allai donc plus vite, plus loin, et ses ongles dans mes épaules me rendirent plus vigoureux et même ses suppliques pour que je cesse n'avaient plus d'importance. Je me donnais à fond et je me vidais au fond de son corps alors que lui venait de gémir. Je ris encore plus et me laissai tomber sur lui un bref instant, avant de m'écarter et de le regarder.

- Vois-tu comment tu aimes ça ? Gémir sous moi te plait Draco, tu as trouvé ta place…

La seule réaction qu'il eut à mes mots fut de relever sa tête et de fixer son entrejambe. Je pus entendre un soupir de soulagement et ça, m'enragea plus que tout. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir pris totalement de plaisir, c'était dégradant pour lui peut-être ? Et moi ! Moi aussi je devais assumer devoir avoir besoin de lui, ou de quelqu'un d'autre, pour me sentir mieux.

- Là Draco, tu vas regretter ton geste !

Oh oui, il allait regretter son geste, pensai-je amer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le sixième chapitre est publié. <strong>_Il fait 10 pages et 3.115 mots._

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible pour la suite. Je ne vous promets pas une update dans un mois, mais je ferai tout mon possible.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de penser un peu à moi, et de me rendre heureuse avec une review *-* **_(C'est le seul salaire des auteurs de Fanfiction – n'oubliez pas). _**Et puis, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses à vos questions.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 6 publié le 13 mars 2012_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* Fourchelangue. _(Draco ne comprend donc pas)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Me voilà bien matinale aujourd'hui. Je me suis réveillée à 5h32 du matin et je m'embêtais grave. J'ai été sauvée en voyant dans ma boite mail le fichier corrigé. Sinon, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et pour ceux que ça intéressent, je pense, au vue d'où j'en suis dans l'écriture _(chapitre 9)_ qu'il y aura entre 12 et 15 chapitres. Voilà… que dire de plus à part « bonne lecture » ? Un « **Merci** » pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir *-*

**Note Vivi** : Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai une petite pensée pour ceux qui bossent *fu fu fu fu* (_correctrice en vacances en fait…_). Bonne lecture ^^

Honte à moi, j'ai retrouvé dans ma boîte mail une review pour laquelle je ne me souviens pas avoir remercié son auteur. Merci **Juury** pour ta review anonyme laissée au chapitre 5. Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ^^ J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira et continuera à te paraître originale. Ensuite, **Lola**, sache que ta review ma surprise. Qu'on attende mes updates, ça… c'est courant mais avec autant d'impatience et surtout pour cette fanfiction, je prends ça en plein cœur. Merci *-* Et je suis contente de lire que j'arrive à bien terminer mes chapitre, donnant l'eau à la bouche pour la suite. Ai-je réussi pour ce chapitre 7 ? Tu me le diras ) Bonne lecture ! Et enfin, ma petite correctrice adorée, ma **ManganiarK** à moi. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super rire… je ne me lasserais jamais de tes commentaires. Gros bisou et bonne vacances )

Voilà, ici s'achève mes réponses reviews anonyme, de manière exceptionnelle. Pourquoi ? Je le répète ici, répondre au anonymes par le biais des chapitres est interdit par . Donc, si vous désirez une réponse, laissez une adresse mail avec espace en le et les autres caractères _(ou un identifiant Facebook)._

Oulà, fameuse note… désolée pour ça :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Je tremblais, là, dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis mon transplanage.

J'avais envie de vomir, mais ça ne venait pas.

En fait, j'étais là sans l'être. Je me sentais de trop dans mon corps, je me sentais de trop dans cette chambre et plus que tout, je me sentais de trop dans cette vie.

J'aurais voulu, à cet instant plus qu'autre chose, disparaître de la surface de la terre. Ne plus me sentir et être moi. Ne plus être ce monstre qui… qui…

Je me laissai tomber au sol, les mains à plat devant moi, sur la pierre froide. Mes genoux étaient douloureux mais pas autant que ma tête. Une foule d'images, de pensées passaient et repassaient dans cette dernière à vive allure. Toute cette nuit repassait, et j'étais impuissant à tout revoir par le biais de mes souvenirs. Ceux que j'avais et souhaitais vouloir oublier.

Je me dégoûtais, me répugnais. Je m'exécrais encore plus qu'avant. Avant cette nuit où j'avais ressenti autre chose que de la douleur. Autre chose qu'être un homme utilisé. Je n'avais plus été un jouet, j'avais ressenti… du…

Je déglutis et regardai devant moi, la vue floue. Je commençai à sangloter. Je pouvais entendre mes pleurs tourner dans ma chambre et revenir dans ma tête, l'alourdissant. Je reniflai et sentis mon corps trembler de plus en plus. Je désirais plus que tout fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir…

Parce que je l'avais laissé faire, j'avais…

Je fermai les yeux, et tentai d'oublier les images, les sensations, mais cela était inutile.

_« - Vois-tu comment tu aimes ça ? Gémir sous moi te plait Draco, tu as trouvé ta place…_

_A ces mots, je redressai la tête et ne fis que regarder mon sexe. J'étais soulagé en cet instant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas éjaculé. J'avais… _

_Cette fois-ci avait été différente et j'avais __gémi__. Et là, voyant que mon ventre et mon bas-ventre n'était pas couvert de sperme, j'étais plus que soulagé._

_Mais je pus me souvenir, toujours en regardant mon sexe à demi en érection, que j'avais __gémi__. Comme dans prendre du plaisir. __Or__ je n'en prenais pas avec lui, avec ses viols... _

_Je ne voulais pas être là. Alors, pourquoi avais-je __gémi__ ?_

_Je __soupirai __tout de même de soulagement, me rendant compte que malgré les sensations ressenties, mon corps n'avait pas __pris __autant de plaisir que ça._

_- Là Draco, tu vas regretter ton geste !_

_Je rouvris les yeux, que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avoir fermé__s__ en soupirant__,__ pour tomber dans un regard carmin. J'eus peur, là. _

_Regretter quoi ? _

_Je n'avais rien fait, rien dit. J'avais laissé ce monstre profiter de mon corps sans protester, ou si peu. J'avais même __gémi__, honte à moi. Je l'avais laissé poser son corps contre le mien, il avait été en moi. _

_A chaque instant, au lieu de le laisser me toucher, je pourrais très bien fuir et choisir la mort, même si je doutais qu'un jour il me la donne. Il serait plus motivé à me voir être utilisé comme il le faisait par ses fidèles. _

_Alors, que pouvait-il bien me faire regretter ?_

_Une main enserrant ma gorge me fit revenir sur terre, ou plutôt à la réalité. _

_- Tu as honte d'avoir __gémi__ ? Je vais te faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qui __est __le Maître ici !_

_Sans attendre, je fermai les yeux aussi __fort__ que possible, croyant vraiment qu'il allait me lancer un sort douloureux. Mais à la place, je sentis sa langue lécher mon sexe. J'écarquillai les yeux et redressai la tête._

_Et je ne rêvais pas, ou plutôt, ne cauchemardais pas. Cette chose était bien en train de…_

_Merlin, ce monstre va me sucer, pensai-je en paniquant._

_Je ne le voulais pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit._

_Au moment __où__ je le sentis me prendre dans sa bouche et tenir mes hanches, me pénétrant de ses griffes, je __tentai __d'écarter sa tête de moi, en criant comme un perdu. Mes mains glissaient sur son crâne. Et je ne pouvais pas me soustraire. Sa langue continuait donc de parcourir mon sexe._

_J'avais beau me débattre avec mes jambes et mes bras, il restait en place. Je commençai à pleurer, en sentant une sorte de chaleur monter en moi et le reste ne fut que désastre sur désastre._

_Je voyais ses yeux __braqués__ sur moi, tel__s__ une récompense à son pouvoir et moi, j'étais là, gigotant dans __tous__ les sens, ressentant des choses que je ne voulais pas. J'aurais préféré ne ressentir que la douleur de ses ongles bien trop long__s__ me rentrant dans la peau, et non sentir cette bouche monter et descendre avec bien trop d'__habileté __le long de mon sexe. »_

Les larmes coulèrent encore plus au moment où je me souvins avoir agrippé sa tête et non plus pour vouloir l'écarter. Je me souvins avoir gémi ouvertement et bouger des hanches pour en avoir plus, et non plus pour vouloir me soustraire à sa prise.

Sans prévenir, je remis le maigre contenu de mon estomac au sol, sur mes mains. Je vomis comme jamais, en me souvenant d'avoir éjaculé dans sa bouche, en gémissant comme une putain.

J'avais pris du plaisir alors que je ne l'avais pas voulu.

Après un temps indéterminé à me vider, je me relevai et filai sous la douche. Je me glissai dans la cabine, encore habillé, puis ouvris l'eau froide à fond. Je devais me punir de ça, de mon laisser-aller.

Je devais me punir pour ce que j'avais ressenti dans cette chambre avec cette bouche contre mon sexe.

J'avais envie plus que tout au monde de m'ouvrir les veines et de me vider de mon sang, perdant ainsi la vie. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je me dévêtis seulement pour me laver comme jamais.

Je grelottai sous l'eau froide, et après avoir fini de me savonner, je me laissai tomber au sol, toujours en pleurant.

Je me sentais immonde et sale.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvris les yeux, au chaud. Je me sentais bien là où j'étais.

Était-ce la mort ?

Avais-je enfin eu ce que je désirais le plus au monde, au jour d'aujourd'hui ?

Je soupirai et tentai de me redresser. Je pus enfin discerner où j'étais et le feu de cheminée qui donnait une certaine chaleur à la pièce me fit fermer les yeux.

Je n'étais pas mort et j'étais dans le pire endroit sur terre.

- Regarde Nagini, notre invité est réveillé, entendis-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis un poids à côté de moi et tournai la tête. Je tombai sur le serpent, à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon corps se tendit et je cessai de respirer.

- Es-tu content de toi Draco ? N'avais-je été clair à ta dernière tentative ?

Je le cherchai des yeux et le vis enfin, là, assis nonchalamment sur son fauteuil. Il était… simplement habillé d'un bas de pyjama et buvait ce qui ressemblait à du Whisky Pur feu.

Une brève seconde, je me dis que cette chose paraissait humaine, là… si elle avait eu moins l'apparence d'un serpent et qu'une aura de Magie Noire ne l'entourait pas.

- Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes que tu es à moi ?

Je fermai les yeux et suppliai que Nagini me tue. Même si je savais que je souffrirais un peu, je voulais ma mort. Parce que la veille, dans ce lit, j'avais joui dans la bouche de ce monstre avant d'être obligé de m'endormir sur lui, nu. J'avais été obligé de garder un contact avec lui alors… alors que j'aurais voulu qu'il ne me touche plus.

**POV Voldemort**

Je portais mon verre à mes lèvres et bus une dernière gorgée, avant de me lever et d'aller jusqu'à lui. Nagini comprit qu'elle devait retourner dans son coin et je pus voir _ses_ yeux gris se poser sur moi, avec crainte, peur, dégoût. Et je jubilais à le voir comme ça.

Une fois arrivé au pied du lit, je pris le drap qui recouvrait le corps de mon jouet et tirai dessus, dévoilant petit à petit ce corps appétissant. Mes yeux suivirent le tissu jusqu'au moment où je le fis tomber à terre.

Je regardai ensuite avec plus de désir ce corps offert à moi. Ses jambes fines et tellement tentantes autour de mes hanches. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur le sexe sans réaction, me souvenant de la veille. De ce pouvoir et cette puissance que j'avais ressentis en le sentant perdre pied grâce à moi. Selon ma volonté.

Je ressentis un frisson de plaisir remonter mon échine et sans attendre, j'enlevai mon pantalon de pyjama, me retrouvant nu et excité.

Et cette excitation monta d'un cran en voyant le corps nu devant moi trembler, alors que la peur grandissait dans les iris gris.

Je souris et m'installai au-dessus de mon jouet.

- Allons Draco, cesse de jouer la comédie, on sait tous les deux depuis hier que tu aimes ce que je te fais.

Tout en disant ça, je fis remonter ma paume le long de sa jambe avant de la poser sur son sexe.

- Cette nuit Draco, tu vas comprendre qu'il ne faut pas me désobéir, murmurai-je en commençant à remonter ma main vers son cou.

Une fois arrivée, je commençai à serrer, tout en déposant mon corps sur le sien. Je me mis à me déhancher, tout en ressentant un plaisir à le voir suffoquer, ainsi que cette lueur dans ses yeux. Celle où je voyais que je le dégoûtais.

Une fois que je vis ses paupières commencer à se fermer, je relâchai ma prise et sans attendre, je soulevai ses jambes et portai ma bouche à son intimité. Je donnai de rapides coups de langue, afin de le préparer au mieux à me recevoir.

L'entendre pleurer, ainsi que le sentir tenter de se soustraire, fit naitre en moi un désir plus grand, alors qu'avant, j'aurais été dans une rage folle. A quoi bon tenter de ne pas me servir, alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper ?

Quand je jugeai la zone assez préparée, je remontai mon corps, glissant contre le sien. Je gardai ses jambes dans cette position, en les plaçant sur mes épaules. J'aimais le sentir totalement ouvert pour moi.

En fait, j'aimais plus que tout savoir qu'il était à moi, juste à moi. Qu'il n'ouvrait ses cuisses que pour moi. Que moi seul pouvais sentir sa chaleur interne et bouger en lui.

Comme la veille, et seulement dans le but de le punir et le dégoûter encore plus de lui-même, je le pénétrai doucement, y allant centimètre par centimètre. Mes yeux étaient fixés aux siens et ils ne clignaient même pas.

La résignation était inscrite sur son visage.

Seules ses mâchoires serrées me démontraient qu'il souffrait.

Une fois totalement en lui, et sans quitter ses yeux, je me mis à aller et venir en lui, gémissant ouvertement. Je me sentais libre en lui, sans souci et problème. Le monde était mis de côté et il n'y avait plus que lui.

Allant de plus en plus vite et étant heureux de l'entendre retenir de plus en plus ses gémissements de plaisir et non de douleur, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et commençai à lécher sa peau.

Je murmurai de temps en temps qu'il était à moi et quand je me sentis perdre pied, je donnais plus de vigueur à mes coups de reins, me redressant un peu. La vision que j'eus devant moi me ravit au possible.

Il était là, les joues rouges, les cheveux défaits et les lèvres pincées. Il retenait son plaisir et ses yeux étaient fermés. Je baissai le regard et tout en le prenant avec force, je lui caressai le sexe.

Un cri perça la pièce, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par le mien et… la jouissance de Draco.

Une fois que je fus repu, je me laissai tomber à ses côtés et le pris sur moi. Ma nuit allait commencer. Petit rituel qui perdurait depuis quelques mois et duquel je ne pensais plus pouvoir me passer.

Quand le corps tremblant fut installé sur mon torse, je pus sentir de l'eau. Il pleurait. Je soupirai et allais dire que je ne voulais plus l'entendre, mais il murmura, et je pus même sentir ses lèvres frôler ma peau :

- Je te déteste tellement… tellement.

J'aimais qu'on me déteste, j'adorais ça. Alors pourquoi ici, là, je ne ressentis aucun plaisir à l'entendre ?

Je ne dis rien, le laissant pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une fois le sommeil profond atteint, je le déposai sur le côté et me mis à le regarder.

Le regarder comme je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Parce que là, je me rendis compte qu'il était le seul qui pourrait peut-être me faire vivre ces moments. Ces moments sans lesquels je ne voudrais plus vivre.

Je souris, puis ris légèrement. Je devenais fou.

J'avais sciemment débuté quelque chose qui me rendait dépendant et maintenant, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose entre toutes, que la nuit arrive et que je puisse jouer une fois encore avec ce corps qui me procurait beaucoup de plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le septième chapitre est publié. <strong>_Il fait 7 pages, 2.201 mots._

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois avec le chapitre 8.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 7 publié le 04 avril 2012 (Et le nombre de review est de 99 ! Qui sera l'auteur de la centième ? Ce dernier aura le privilège de recevoir le chapitre en avant première, pourquoi pas? !)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* Fourchelangue. _(Draco ne comprend donc pas)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong> : Hola tout le monde. Tout d'abord *Whouaa* 20 reviews pour le chapitre précédent *-* MERCI ! Ensuite, je félicite **titfolle25**, la 100ième revieuweuse. Elle a d'ailleurs eu le plaisir _(enfin, j'espère :p)_ de lire le chapitre avant vous. On avance tout doucement vers la fin. Ça me déprime de savoir qu'à un moment ou un autre, je vais devoir écrire le dernier chapitre qui me fait pleurer rien qu'en pensées. Allez, je vous laisse et vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Ps : Merci Vivi pour tes corrections, merci aux revieweurs de reviewer justement, merci aux lecteurs passifs de lire et merci à tout le monde d'aimer et de continuer à me suivre sur cette histoire *cœur*

_Merci aux anonymes pour leur commentaire : mikori snape, cata et Manganiark_

**Note Vivi** : De rien ma nauteure na moi ^^ Je te fais autant de corrections que tu veux avec mon nouvel ordi, 10 fois plus rapide que le précédent *w* Bisous bisous. Bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Commentaire** de moi (enfin de **titfolle25** quoi !) : coucou à tous alors déjà je tiens à remercier Jes Cullen-Malfoypourcette super histoire que j'adore, j'attends déjà le prochain chapitre. Bouhouh je le veux maintenant et si j'allais le voler on m'en voudrait ? Oulla je suis en forme moi ce soir ! Sinon j'espère que vous apprécierez ce super trop bien et trop génial chapitre, que personne ne dise le contraire sinon je pourrais être prise d'une soudaine envie de meurtre ! Bon allez j'arrête mon petit délire maintenant avant que ça vire au gros n'importe quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Onze…

Ce nombre me hantait depuis ce matin, comme chaque autre jour avec un autre nombre.

Mais là, c'était « onze ».

C'était le nombre de fois où j'avais… où mon corps s'était vidé. Et avec la plus grande honte et répugnance, j'avais même gémi. Et je me dégoûtais pour ça.

Finalement, ce monstre avait réussi son coup, me faisant lui appartenir corps et âme. Parce que je n'avais plus d'âme, selon moi. J'avais pris plaisir dans les bras de mon bourreau… j'avais gémi sous son corps. Cet homme m'avait tué sans m'enlever mon souffle.

Peut-être avait-il raison en fin de compte. Je lui appartenais.

Je fermai les yeux et pleurai, avant de me rendre compte que verser des larmes ne servait à rien. Le Lord Noir pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Même le droit de me suicider m'était enlevé.

Il jouait de mon corps comme bon lui semblait. Et encore plus maintenant, alors que sous lui, j'avais laissé passer des gémissements autres que de douleurs. Je m'enverrais moi-même un doloris en punition si je le pouvais.

Me regarder dans le miroir me donnait envie de vomir, alors que je pouvais imaginer mes traits sous la jouissance.

Du bruit me sortit de mes pensées et me sachant seul au manoir, sans oublier que les elfes ne venaient plus à cet étage, je me levai du fauteuil où je m'étais assis et sortis de la chambre. Je jetai un œil, étant sûr de moi quant au fait que j'avais entendu quelqu'un, comme des bruits de pas sur les dalles de pierre qui recouvraient le sol.

Le jour s'étant couché, il n'y avait pas de lumière qui passait à travers les quelques fenêtres et je dus regarder avec plus d'application le fond du couloir.

Mon cœur tambourina comme un fou au moment où je me rendis compte que j'avais eu raison, quelqu'un était là, au fond, tourné vers moi. Je ne voyais pas son visage, parce qu'il avait une cape noire avec une capuche, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il n'était pas là pour prendre le thé.

Me rendant compte que je n'avais que ma chambre comme moyen de fuite, vu que les escaliers se trouvaient derrière lui, je rebroussai chemin et courus vers mon bureau où j'avais rangé la baguette que ma mère m'avait donnée. Dans la panique, je ne la trouvai pas et j'entendis une voix d'homme me dire :

- Alors Draco, tu es seul…

Je me retournai et vis avec horreur que c'était un Mangemort. Il avait son masque. Je crus soudain que c'était… ce monstre, mais je déchantai vite en remarquant qu'il était bien plus costaud.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandai-je en gardant la tête haute.

Il ne me voulait peut-être pas de mal.

- Tout simplement ce que mon ami Lucius me refuse depuis si longtemps.

Je déglutis et regardai la salle de bains avec un air envieux. Je me mis rapidement à courir jusque-là, mais je fus arrêté par une paire de bras foutrement forts.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'hurlais, je criais, je pleurais alors que je subissais toutes ces choses venant d'une autre personne. Je souffrais encore plus, mon agresseur n'étant nullement doux comme le Maître l'était depuis peu.

Je crachais du sang et tentais à chaque instant de ramper pour fuir.

Fuir les coups, que ce soit de pieds, de poings ou de reins.

J'en voulais au monde entier…

- Maintenant tu es à moi… entièrement. Ton père n'y pourra rien.

Je sentis une fois de plus mon corps être profané. Mais je fus soudain comme soulagé de sentir la brûlure à mon bras, comme une lueur d'espoir pour que tout cela cesse.

Je me débattis encore plus, recevant un coup de poing dans le haut du dos, me coupant le souffle. Les larmes coulèrent et je gémis de douleur.

Mon corps était douloureux, le goût de sang dans ma bouche me donnait envie de vomir. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter toutes ces choses ? Je n'avais même pas pu tuer ce foutu directeur et voilà où j'en étais.

La brûlure s'intensifia, alors que mon agresseur bougeait en moi, gémissant de plaisir. J'avais envie de le tuer de mes propres mains, lui faire avaler son putain de sexe qui me pénétrait avec douleur. Je voulais le torturer pour qu'il souffre autant qu'il me détruisait à petit feu.

Je soupirai, à bout de force alors que j'avais à peine pu avancer sur le sol de quelques centimètres. J'étais si faible.

Soudain, j'entendis comme des bruits de pas, qui frappaient le sol avec force. J'eus l'espoir fou que ce soit lui, venant voir pourquoi je n'étais pas encore dans cette chambre à me faire profaner, vidé de toute volonté.

Quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard, je pus fermer une seconde les yeux de soulagement. Il était là, dans toute sa colère et sans même attendre, je le vis brandir sa baguette et lancer un sort inconnu à son fidèle.

Je pus alors me soustraire à sa prise et me reculai, me plaçant dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, dans le but de me faire oublier, qu'ils oublient tous les deux que j'existais.

Je pus voir, malgré moi, ce monstre qui m'avait volé ma vie d'avant lancer un sort de découpe, le visage exultant de colère. Le sang de ce Mangemort coula sur le sol de ma chambre, se mêlant au mien. Puis, comme dans un cauchemar, sauf que cette fois-ci je ressentis une satisfaction, mon agresseur mourut d'un Avada.

Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur le cadavre, ayant peur qu'il se relève et ne recommence ce qu'il m'avait fait subir avant.

- Draco, viens…

Je vis une main tendue devant moi. Je suivis le chemin allant du poignet à l'avant-bras, puis l'épaule et enfin le visage. Voir ses yeux rouge carmin braqués sur moi, avec cette sorte de… de tendresse me chamboula. Il n'avait jamais eu ce regard pour moi.

Je gémis, puis pleurai, me recroquevillant.

J'étais complètement perdu.

**POV Voldemort**

Je devais me retenir de ne pas perdre la tête et restais la main tendue devant ce corps nu, battu et ensanglanté.

Comment ce déchet avait pu croire qu'il pouvait me voler mon jouet, en faire ce qu'il voulait ? L'abîmer même.

J'avais ressenti une colère encore jamais atteinte en pénétrant dans la chambre et en voyant mon Draco être ainsi souillé.

Pensant soudain à ce qu'il venait de subir, je m'accroupis et passai la main dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et, me créant un sentiment de bien-être, il vint dans mes bras. Je le laissai faire, sentant qu'il était chamboulé.

Et je sentais au fond de moi que pour le garder à mes côtés, je devais le laisser, ne pas le brusquer.

Je me décidai aussi à quitter cette chambre et transplanai sans attendre. J'avais déjà été agacé de transplaner dans le salon, alors que j'avais voulu le faire ici même. Sûrement une protection de cet incapable de Lucius.

Une fois dans mes appartements, je pris le chemin de la salle de bains, Nagini me suivant. Je m'attelai à laver le corps de mon jouet au Sang Pur, afin d'effacer cet acte commis par le désormais cadavre reposant dans la chambre de Draco. Ce monstre qui avait tenté de le souiller… mais j'étais arrivé et tout était redevenu comme avant.

Je ne cessais tout de même de me dire qu'on avait failli me voler mon jouet, mon passe-temps. Que ce dernier avait même failli être souillé. La colère monta en moi et je me hâtai de finir de laver et soigner le corps presque inconscient reposant dans la baignoire.

Nagini resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et je pus me rendre compte que même son regard était changé… mais il était posé sur moi.

Cela, plus que tout, me fit peur.

**POV Draco**

Je me réveillai, en sentant une main caresser mes cheveux. Je voulais rester comme ça pour l'éternité, mais les images de mon agression me revinrent en tête. Ainsi que la douleur ressentie, les coups.

Je gémis et me mis à sangloter. Je fus encercler par une paire de bras et mon corps fut ensuite bercé.

Cela devait être ma mère.

J'en fus soulagé et je me laissai faire, me blottissant moi-même contre ce corps. Mais bien vite, cette sensation partie en fumée quand je sentis un torse nu… et pas une poitrine.

Je reculai le plus possible, tout en me forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Je tombai sur deux billes rouges et je frémis.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Entendis-je.

Je secouai la tête, ne sachant pas pourquoi il me posait cette question. Que lui prenait-il ?

- Réponds-moi ! M'ordonna-t-il.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, m'empressai-je de dire avant de me tendre.

Je tremblai une fois de plus, me disant que non, je ne voulais plus rentrer chez moi. Je voulais être en sécurité… ici.

Je me mis à pleurer, ne sachant plus quoi penser, vouloir. Même désirer. Ma tête allait exploser tellement je voulais une chose que je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester là, dans cette pièce où je me sentais le mieux, mais où je vivais tant d'horreurs. Complète contradiction.

Une main sur ma joue me sortit de mes pensées, et je me rendis compte que c'était lui qui me touchait de cette manière si… si… bizarre.

- Tu es à moi… rien qu'à moi Draco et je te protégerai, entendis-je.

Je reniflai et le croyant, sans même comprendre pourquoi, je me jetai dans ses bras et pleurai comme jamais je ne l'avais encore fait. Cela dura des heures, voire même une éternité, avant que je ne me sente placer sur le dos. J'eus peur tout à coup de servir encore cet homme avec mon corps, mais il se contenta de passer sur ce dernier un onguent froid.

- Dors maintenant, tu as besoin de repos.

Il quitta le lit, sans me violer, sans me faire gémir. Je fus décontenancé et le regardai s'éloigner de moi. Il s'assit à son bureau, me tournant le dos. Et j'eus peur.

Allait-il encore vouloir de moi, allais-je encore pouvoir venir ici ?  
>Ressentant une douleur dans tout mon corps, je me levai quand même et marchai jusqu'à lui, avant d'entendre :<p>

- Retourne au lit Draco, je ne me répéterai pas.

- S'il vous plait, m'entendis-je murmurer.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et je me sentis trembler. De peur, d'espoir, d'appréhension et d'horreur. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Je fis un pas vers lui, mais le serpent se posta devant moi, et cela à une vitesse trop rapide pour que je puisse m'y attendre. Je poussai un cri et vis les crocs de cette bête.

J'entendis le Lord parler de cette manière si… spéciale et elle retourna dans son coin.

Je me sentis ensuite tirer avec violence par le bras et jeter sur le lit. Je fus soulagé de lui servir encore, d'avoir le droit d'être ici, mais il ne vint pas. Je me mis alors en position fœtale et pleurai en silence.

Alors s'était tout ? Il ne voulait plus de moi ? Les tortures étaient finies ?

Mais pourquoi alors me soigner ?

Allait-il m'offrir à ses fidèles ?

Paniquant, je tentai d'oublier, sans y parvenir et le sommeil me gagna sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Ce fut la sensation d'une caresse qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur un des murs de la chambre du Lord. Je tournai la tête et le vis, là. Il était assis sur le lit et caressait ma peau comme il l'avait si rarement fait.

J'en fus chamboulé au plus haut point et me laissai donc faire docilement. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer, vu que ses doigts prirent plus d'assurance et allèrent dans des endroits plus intimes. Mais même là, je ne pouvais que le regarder, la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Je ne faisais que l'analyser… me prouvant à moi-même que malgré l'incident du manoir, il ne me rejetait pas, qu'il ne m'abandonnerait donc pas. Je voulais la sécurité et je devais bien l'avouer, la douceur de ces derniers temps.

- Tu es à moi Draco, rien qu'à moi, entendis-je.

Je revins à moi et remarquai que son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Rien qu'à moi, souffla-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, perdu dans ses yeux si rouges.

Je me plaçai sur le dos sans vraiment y pouvoir quelque chose, faisant totalement face à cette chose et sa main remonta ma cuisse pour se poser sur ma joue.

- Dis-le-moi…

- Je suis à vous, murmurai-je avec difficultés.

J'étais ému, pour je ne savais quelle raison. Était-ce cette douceur présente dans sa voix, le fait qu'il soit si près et que ses yeux soient ancrés aux miens, ou bien était-ce le contrecoup de mon agression…

- Je prendrai soin de toi désormais.

Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur ma bouche et je tournai la tête, soudain dégoûté par ce geste. Une main tourna mon visage pour qu'il soit de nouveau face au sien. Et je pus me rendre que compte qu'il était en colère. J'eus peur d'être encore battu… j'en avais assez, je ne voulais plus souffrir.

- Tu oses me rejeter ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, s'exclama-t-il en se retirant du lit.

Il s'écarta ensuite et plissa les yeux. Il siffla quelque chose et son serpent fut devant lui en un instant. Il lui caressa la tête et cet animal qui me faisait froid dans le dos sortit de la pièce, suivi par son Maître. Je restai donc seul dans cette chambre et je me rassis sur le lit, en alerte et la peur me tordant le ventre.

Je devais avouer que le voir partir, me laissant seul ici, me faisait plus peur que tout ce qu'il avait pu me faire. Était-il parti chercher ses fidèles pour que ces derniers profitent de moi ?

Je me relevai soudain, un seul but en tête, me faire pardonner. Je fis abstraction de ma nudité et fus à la porte en moins d'une minute. Je l'ouvris et sortis dans le couloir. Je pus le voir au bout de ce dernier, prêt à bifurquer le faisant ainsi quitter ma vue.

Je criai soudain, plus déterminé que jamais à ne pas servir de jouet aux autres Mangemorts :

- Pardon Maître !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. Ses yeux rouge sang qui me firent frissonner. Je me rappelai soudain que quelques minutes avant, je m'étais senti en sécurité alors qu'il les avait posés sur moi…

Pourquoi étais-je si changeant dans mes émotions ?

- C'est trop tard, entendis-je.

Je secouai la tête, m'imaginant déjà être offert en pâture à d'autres hommes, m'imaginant ne plus pouvoir dormir. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et je fis un pas en avant.

- S'il vous plait, plaidai-je.

Je me mis à sangloter, et mon corps trembla. Je faisais une crise d'angoisse, je le sentais alors que je commençais à sentir ma tête devenir lourde.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je pus me rendre compte que j'étais dans l'endroit où je ne voulais pas être. Je me redressai sur mon lit, alerte. Je parcourus la pièce des yeux et pus voir la tâche de sang sur le sol. Celle qui ramena toutes sortes d'images dans ma tête. Un frisson parcourut mon corps et je déglutis.

Même en essayant de toutes mes forces, je ne me souvenais pas être revenu au manoir et ne désirais pas y rester. Je sortis les jambes du lit mais les y remis, ayant soudain peur de sortir de cet endroit sûr. Qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'une fois sorti de mon lit, je n'allais pas être attaqué, violé, battu ?

Je plaçai les mains sur mon cou, voulant me rassurer que j'avais encore le collier, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Je fondis sur ma table de nuit et ouvris le tiroir où je le rangeais habituellement. Voir que ce dernier était vide remplit mon cœur d'angoisse.

Où était-il ?

Comment allais-je le rejoindre ?

Une petite voix dans ma tête me fit me souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait dit et sans comprendre, je me roulai en boule et gémis tout en pleurant.

Qu'allais-je devenir sans lui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le huitième chapitre est publié. <strong>_Il fait 9 pages, 2.738 mots_

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois avec le chapitre 9 déjà écrit. Mais je ne ****l'enverrai** **à ****ma ****béta qu'une fois le chapitre 10 bouclé ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de continuer à suivre cette histoire,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 8 publié le 13 mai 2012_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* Fourchelangue. _(Draco ne comprend donc pas)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong> : Me voici plus tôt que prévu avec une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise, l'histoire est finie à l'écriture et elle compte en tout 11 chapitres. La bonne, c'est que je publierai à raison d'un chapitre par semaine la suite et fin. J'espère que ce chapitre 9 vous plaira ^^

_Merci à _manganiark _pour son commentaire anonyme. _

**Note Vivi** : La bêbête Bêta va faire tout son possible pour que votre auteure adorée puisse tenir le rythme de publication promis et de ce fait contenter votre envie de savoir comment toute cette histoire va se terminer pour notre petit dragon ^_^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Voldemort<strong>

Deux jours que je l'avais ramené dans son manoir, deux jours que je tournais en rond la nuit, sans lui à mes côtés.

Nagini ne cessait de me dire que je ferais mieux de m'en débarrasser, mais une partie de moi ne le voulait pas. Le faire serait me priver de mon jouet, quoique je le fusse déjà en ce moment.

Je devrais peut-être écouter mon amie, peut-être que je devrais aller au manoir et le tuer, aussi simplement. Puis reprendre ma vie d'avant, sans plaisir, sans amusement mis à part tenter de tuer Potter et ses amis.

Je m'assis et me dis que lire la pile de parchemins sur mon bureau me ferait oublier ce satané jouet qui me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mon voyage dans le clan vampirique n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentais.

Sans omettre que j'avais une sorte de déception au fait qu'il m'ait repoussé quand je l'avais embrassé. J'en avais eu l'envie et comme à chaque fois, je ne m'étais pas privé de faire ce que je voulais. J'aurais aimé qu'il réponde et m'enivre encore plus.

Il hantait mes pensées presque aussi souvent que ce Potter de malheur. C'était pour dire à quel point j'étais devenu dépendant de lui… chose horrible.

Je n'avais besoin de personne !

J'étais le plus puissant sorcier et je comptais bien arriver à mon but : diriger le pays, ayant déjà fait main basse sur le Ministère, et anéantir ces satanés Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils étaient une tare dans le monde magique et effaçaient au fur et à mesure les si belles traditions sorcières datant de plusieurs siècles. Et je ne négligeais pas non plus les moldus, déchets pur et simple que je devrais envoyer dans les poubelles afin de purifier l'Angleterre et ensuite, le reste du monde.

En colère contre moi, parce que je venais encore de me voir réussir… mais avec mon jouet à mes côtés. Je me levai déterminé à en finir. Il allait mourir comme j'aurais dû m'en charger depuis très longtemps.

Je transplanai dans ce maudit salon et me dirigeai ensuite vers sa chambre, endroit où j'étais sûr de le trouver. Et pourquoi pas, déjà mort suite à une tentative de suicide.

Comme ça, je ne devrais pas m'en charger moi-même, pensai-je avec joie.

**POV Draco**

Je me détestais depuis je ne savais pas combien de temps, pour l'avoir repoussé. J'étais toujours dans mon lit, n'étant pas sorti depuis mon réveil. J'avais bien sûr ressenti le besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais j'avais eu peur de poser le pied au sol.

Imaginez que le sang de ce monstre touche ma peau et me fasse mal ? Imaginez que quelqu'un fut déjà au manoir et que mes bruits de pas l'avertissent que j'étais revenu ?

Non, je m'étais donc retenu et je devais dire que c'était très dur en cet instant, car je devais vraiment vider ma vessie. Et même si l'idée de me soulager dans mes draps était tentante, je ne voulais pas non plus rester dans mes…

Je tremblai de dégoût et m'obligeai enfin à poser le pied nu sur le sol froid. Je courus presque jusqu'à ma salle de bains et une fois à l'intérieur, je fonçai vers les toilettes et me soulageai. Je poussai même un soupir d'apaisement tellement ça me faisait du bien. Étant ici, j'en profitai pour totalement me soulager et ensuite, me laver. Je puais la sueur et le moindre mouvement m'envoyait une odeur nauséabonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais propre, enroulé dans une serviette. Je me bossai les dents, saignant un peu des gencives. Puis je soufflai afin de me donner du courage. Je devais à présent repartir dans mon refuge : mon lit.

Mais pour ça, je devais ouvrir la porte et prier pour qu'aucun Mangemort ne soit derrière, à m'attendre.

Je pus revoir et me rappeler ce que j'avais ressenti quand je m'étais fait agresser et violer dans cette chambre, hurlant et suppliant. Le goût du sang dans ma bouche était encore trop présent en ce moment. Et je ne savais pas si cela était dû à mon brossage ou mes souvenirs.

Fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas me rendre compte qu'un homme avec un masque de Mangemort était derrière la porte, j'ouvris cette dernière et respirai difficilement. Mon cœur battait comme un fou et ma tête était lourde.

La peur irradiait de mon corps et mes jambes, encore un peu humides, tremblaient. Mais ne sentant aucune main me frapper ou m'agripper, je consentis à ouvrir les yeux. Le vide que je vis me soulagea et sans attendre, je courus jusque mon lit et m'y installai.

Je ne pris pas la peine de frotter ma peau pour la sécher, je ne fis que fixer la tâche de sang au sol, comme un fou.

Puis, comme dans mon pire cauchemar, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je ne fis pas la même erreur que la dernière fois, et restai là où j'étais, avec l'envie et le désir que l'intrus, venu ici pour me faire du mal, ne puisse pas me voir.

Espoir bête, mais je n'avais plus que ça.

Une larme coula et je me retins de gémir de peur, à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient de ma chambre. Quand je vis un bout de tissu apparaître, mon regard remonta immédiatement pour voir un éventuel masque de Mangemort. Mais je ne vis que deux yeux rouge carmin, fixés sur ma personne.

Sans me comprendre, je bondis hors du lit et me ruai sur lui. Une fois devant lui, sachant pourquoi j'avais été oublié ici, je pris son visage en coupe et posai ma bouche contre la sienne.

Si je devais en passer par là pour retourner dans cet endroit où, malgré toute la honte et le dégoût que cela me procurait, je me sentais le plus en sécurité et bien soit.

Je me sentis repousser, et une peur sourde prit part de moi.

Était-ce trop tard ?

Je vis ensuite une baguette être pointée sur moi et comprenant ce qui allait m'arriver, je murmurai en baissant la tête :

- Pardonnez-moi Maître…

J'attendis le Doloris, bandant mes muscles pour éviter de ressentir trop la douleur, mais rien ne vint. Je relevai donc la tête et vis cette même baguette pointée toujours sur moi, mais la main tremblait légèrement.

Pourquoi ?

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici, Draco ?

- Je… je vous ai repoussé Maître et vous venez me punir, répondis-je sûr de moi.

Je l'entendis rire… un rire froid. Cela me fit frissonner.

Je fermai les yeux, voulant pleurer à l'idée de l'avoir déçu. Et ça, me fit ressentir de la colère envers moi. Je ne devais pas ressentir toutes ces choses à l'idée de le décevoir, de ne pas le contenter. Mais cela était un fait, depuis que j'étais ici, je ne cessais de penser qu'il m'avait abandonné ici à cause de mon refus. Celui de l'embrasser, ou plutôt de me laisser être embrassé.

Mais c'était un être hideux… sa langue elle-même était écœurante. Mais je voulais qu'il me protège comme il l'avait promis à mon réveil de mon agression. Je ne voulais plus rester éveiller la nuit, mais dormir, même si cela se faisait sur son corps après qu'il ait abusé de moi.

- Je suis venu ici pour te tuer, Draco.

Je redressai la tête, bien trop vite. Je pus sentir mes tempes devenir douloureuses, mais je m'en foutais.

Je… je…

Entendre qu'il allait m'offrir ce que j'avais tant désiré, la mort, me fit peur. Je l'enviais, mais la craignais. J'avais envie que tout cesse, mais en même temps, ne voulait pas perdre la vie.

Elle n'était pas parfaite, loin de là… mais peut-être qu'elle changerait, que je ne serais pas éternellement abusé…

Me rendant compte qu'en fait je ne voulais pas mourir, je me laissai tomber à genoux et agrippai les jambes de mon bourreau le suppliant qu'il me garde, que je ferais tout ce qu'il désirait, que je voulais être à lui. Des tas de mots passèrent mes lèvres sans vraiment que je le veuille. L'instinct de survie était plus fort que ma volonté. J'aurais voulu le convaincre, mais pas comme ça.

Une main tira sur mon menton et fit relever mes yeux humides de larmes vers le haut. Je pus dès lors le voir, là… grand dans sa colère.

Parce que je pus constater qu'il était en colère. Ses yeux m'auraient tué d'un simple regard. Je frissonnai, mais continuai de le regarder alors que ses doigts sur ma peau me brûlaient. Comme douloureusement, mais de manière rassurante.

Si je ressentais encore son toucher, cela voulait dire que j'étais encore en vie.

- Redresse-toi !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, et me relevai. Sa voix avait été forte et autoritaire.

Il empoigna mon cou et commença à serrer. L'air me manqua et bien malgré moi, je tentai de retirer ses mains, tout en ouvrant la bouche dans le but de prendre le plus d'air possible.

Mes yeux me piquèrent, mes jambes tremblèrent et quand je sentis mes poumons me brûler, je fermai les yeux et acceptai mon sort.

Il ne voulait plus de moi, à quoi bon résister.

**POV Voldemort**

Quand il cessa de se débattre et qu'il tomba inconscient, je relâchai sa gorge et le laissai tomber au sol, tout en regardant mes mains.

Je reculai d'un pas et fermai les yeux.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à le tuer ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu lui lancer un Avada ?

Secouant la tête, je rouvris mes yeux puis posai mon regard sur ce corps inerte. M'en voulant, je ressentis comme un soulagement en voyant que son ventre bougeait au gré de sa respiration.

Sans plus perdre de temps, je le pris dans mes bras et transplanai. Une fois arrivé, je le déposai sur le lit et allai m'asseoir. Nagini, ma bonne amie, vint se placer près de moi, et machinalement, je me mis à la caresser.

Et mes yeux, eux, ne quittèrent pas ce corps que je haïssais de me rendre aussi faible.

Le temps se suspendit, et mes pensées m'envahirent. Des tas de questions, sans réponses. La guerre, mes projets… mon jouet.

Soudain, je me relevai et ouvris le tiroir où j'avais rangé le collier. Je le remis ensuite à sa place, autour du cou de ma propriété. Je repris ensuite place près de Nagini.

Je ne savais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là. Comment j'avais pu m'attacher à cet… être inférieur à moi. Ce Sang Pur, certes, mais il n'était rien par rapport à moi et ma puissance.

Ma suprématie.

Et bientôt, j'allais diriger ce pays et bien d'autres par la suite. J'allais éteindre la race des Moldus avec le temps. Mais je ne me voyais plus seul à faire tout cela, je le voyais lui… près de moi.

Dans mon lit chaque soir… même au-delà du lit.

Devenais-je aussi faible que ma mère ?

Non…

Jamais je ne deviendrai comme elle, ni comme ce salaud de père qui nous avait abandonnés.

Soupirant, je décidai de me lever et faire une chose qui me comblait assez, même si ce n'était pas lié à mon jouet favori.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les cris d'agonie étaient délectables, voir ces humains courir en tous sens pour sauver leurs misérables vies était vraiment magnifique à voir. J'avais appelé mes plus fidèles Mangemorts et nous avions envahi le centre de Londres et sans attendre, nous avions déchainé nos pouvoirs. Cafés, magasins et même stations de métro étaient détruits grâces à notre magie. Les pleurs des parents, des enfants… me comblaient de joie et un cri déchira soudain le bruit environnant. Je plissai les yeux et pus me rendre compte, dans la fumée, que Greyback en profitait pour manger un morceau. Le corps qui se débattait entre ses crocs était pathétique.

Plusieurs bruits de transplanage m'apprirent que nous n'étions plus les seuls êtres supérieurs ici et sans attendre, je lançai l'appel au retrait. De toute manière, nous avions accompli notre tâche : tuer le plus possible de moldus.

Je n'attendis pas et transplanai, mais je me sentis être hameçonné et décidai de jouer un petit jeu avec mon « invité ». A peine atterris-je au sol que je transplanai de nouveau et cela à plusieurs reprises. Celui qui me poursuivait était plus pathétique que les autres, à croire que j'allais être pris si facilement. J'en ris, tellement c'était drôle et après quelques destinations, je décidai de porter le coup de grâce.

Je revins à l'endroit de mon œuvre et pus remarquer que certains de mes fidèles étaient attachés au sol. D'un informulé, je les libérai, enfin, ceux qui me semblaient indispensables. Mucilber, ensanglanté, ne me servirait plus à rien, et puis il n'avait pas assez fait hurler de douleur nos victimes à mon goût.

Un bruit de transplanage derrière moi me fit sourire et sans attendre, je lançai le sort mortel en direction de cet Auror. Voir son regard être posé sur moi, au moment il se rendit compte de son erreur, me ravit au plus au point. Je souris, fis un signe de main à la troupe d'Aurors et des membres de l'ordre qui accouraient vers moi, tout en lançant une batterie de sorts qui s'échouait sur mon bouclier. En ayant assez, je transplanai, sûr cette fois de ne pas être suivi.

J'atterris dans le parc entourant ce manoir reculé, où il n'y a pas âme qui vive et respirai une odeur de calme et de pureté. Pensant soudain à mon jouet, mon corps reprit une seconde vie et je marchai d'un pas décidé vers ma chambre, là où j'allais me défouler une fois de plus.

Parce que, malgré moi, en ce moment, je n'avais qu'une envie, partager ma joie avec lui… alors qu'il n'était rien.

Rien…

Une fois dans la chambre je pus voir Nagini la tête posée sur le lit, près de celle de Draco. Son regard n'était pas agressif, juste… curieux.

Comprenait-elle que ce corps était plus pour moi qu'un jouet ?

Analysant le sens de ma pensée, mes mâchoires se crispèrent.

Puis, je me dis que non, il n'était pas qu'un jouet, il était bien plus que ça et il était à moi seul.

Je me hâtai de me dévêtir, et avant d'aller réveiller mon invité, passai rapidement prendre une douche. J'avais un peu de sang sur le corps et cela n'était pas très propre. Quand j'eus fini, je me séchai rapidement et retournai dans la chambre.

Nagini était maintenant dans son coin, roulée en boule. Elle dormait.

Et mon jouet aussi… mais j'allais le réveiller. Il devait se rendre utile. Il devait me combler…

Je fus sur le lit en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire et me plaçai au-dessus de ce corps encore couvert d'un drap. Je fis glisser ce dernier et mes yeux purent admirer ce corps. Cette vue m'excita et je bougeai des hanches, créant une friction entre mon entrejambe et sa cuisse. Cela eut le mérite de le réveiller. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ils se posèrent sur moi.

Et pour l'une des première fois, où alors je n'y avais pas fait attention avant, une lueur de joie prit place dans son regard. Il sourit et se plaça mieux sur le dos. Je me penchai un peu et scrutai son regard.

- Maître, souffla-t-il.

Il me regardait si intensément que je ne pus que dire :

- Oui ?

- Je suis à vous… Vous allez me garder, hein ? S'il vous plait.

Je ne répondis pas mais posai ma bouche contre son cou. Je fus heureux de le sentir trembler. Je remontai ma bouche vers la sienne, mais ne les joignis pas. Mes mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps alors que lui tremblait toujours. De peur, de désir ?

Je m'écartai rapidement de lui et me plaçai à genoux, au bord du lit tout en disant :

- Prépare-toi pour moi… Draco.

Il n'avait jamais encore obéi à cette demande, allait-il le faire maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il disait lui-même m'appartenir.

Pour mon bonheur, il hocha la tête et tenta de se préparer en restant sur le dos, mais se rendant compte que ce n'était pas si facile, il se plaça sur le côté et m'offrit une vue très plaisante de son corps. Je suivis son doigt puis les deux autres qu'il ajouta petit à petit. Il se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Quand je jugeai la préparation assez bonne, je posai la main sur son mollet et il s'arrêta. Comprenant sûrement, il se replaça sur le dos et ouvrit ses jambes. Cela me rendit fou de lui.

Je le voulais… oh oui que je voulais. Mon sexe en témoignait en étant plus que dressé.

Me faufilant entre ses jambes, je posai les mains autour de son visage et le regardai.

Il était beau mon jouet… très beau même, malgré sa pâleur et son visage aminci. Et il était à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je tuerai quiconque pour le garder…

Repensant tout à coup à ce déchet qui l'avait violenté, tentant de me le voler, je serrai les mâchoires et entendis :

- Je… qu'ai-je fait de mal Maître ?

Je revins au présent et sans attendre, en ressentant le besoin, je le pénétrai tout en enfouissant la tête contre son cou. Je me mis à aller et venir en lui, me démontrant ainsi qu'il était bien là, sain et sauf… à moi.

Je le sentis m'agripper et puis il gémit. Cela me donna envie de le faire gémir plus fort. Je me mis alors à aller et venir en lui avec volonté. Mon corps se couvrait de sueur, ma bouche picorait son épaule, ses mains griffaient mon dos, ses jambes entouraient mes hanches.

Je devins fou de son corps et le reste ne fut qu'halètement venant de ma part.

Quand j'eus joui en lui, au plus profond de son corps, je restai dans la même position, reposant mon corps un peu plus sur le sien. Mes oreilles pouvaient encore entendre ses cris de plaisir alors qu'il était désormais silencieux.

Après un temps long, ou court… je n'en sus rien, je me retirai et me plaçai sur le côté. Je fus plus qu'heureux quand il se plaça de lui-même sur moi. J'entourai donc son torse de mes bras et murmurai à son oreille :

- Tu es à moi…

- Oui, je suis à toi.

Je fus surpris par son tutoiement et il dut se rendre compte de son erreur car son corps se tendit. Mais bizarrement, une chaleur face à cette familiarité se fit sentir dans mon corps et mus par je ne savais quoi, je lui dis :

- Appelle-moi Tom, quand nous sommes seuls.

Il ne me répondit pas et je demandai :

- A qui appartiens-tu ?

- A… à…

- N'aie pas peur Draco, le rassurai-je en frottant son dos.

- A toi Tom…

Je respirai et soufflai ensuite de contentement. Draco ne dit plus rien et moi, le temps de la nuit, je ne fis que me repasser cette phrase qui me comblait plus que de raison.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le neuvième chapitre est publié. <strong>_Il fait 11 pages, 3.183 mots_

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine ou même avant avec le chapitre 10. Avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 9 publié le 19 mai 2012_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* Fourchelangue. _(Draco ne comprend donc pas)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong> : J'ai pas envie de publier. Ça veut dire qu'après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus qu'un :( Mais bon, il faut bien que vous le lisiez pour savoir comment les choses se passent. Et puis je suis certaine que la fin de ce chapitre soulèvera des questions dans vos têtes et ça, c'est magique *-* Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews *Ze vous nem cré fort*

_Merci aux anonymes pour leur__s__ commentaire__s__ : _Manganiark et ManoirMalfoys à qui je ne peux répondre, n'acceptant pas les MP.

**Note Vivi** : En fait vous vous poserez tous la même question ^^ Moi je persiste à dire que c'est du torturage de neurones de lecteurs .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Mes yeux étaient posés sur lui… lui qui hantait mes pensées depuis deux jours. Depuis que je restais ici. Depuis qu'il était revenu me chercher, ou plutôt venu pour me tuer.

Et j'étais mort…

Sinon, pourquoi le regarder en espérant qu'il vienne me rejoindre sur le lit, celui où il m'abandonnait si souvent la journée.

Celui où je lisais actuellement un livre quelconque en me posant une myriade de questions.

Cette nuit, il m'avait une fois de plus mené au plaisir, sans même que j'y résiste. J'avais gémi encore et encore, sous son corps, ondulant quelquefois tant l'envie de ressentir plus était là.

J'agissais sous lui comme un inconnu à mon propre corps et je devais avouer qu'au moment où le sommeil me gagnait, j'étais heureux d'être là où j'étais.

Et je ne pouvais même plus me haïr pour ça. Comment se haïr alors qu'on n'était plus soi-même ?

Je n'étais plus rien sans lui, je lui appartenais et je ne vivais plus que par ses ordres.

Ceux qu'il ne me donnait plus en fait. Je faisais ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne le demande. Un simple regard venant de lui et je m'offrais, sans remords. Plutôt lui qu'un autre, plutôt lui qu'un monstre.

Secouant la tête afin d'oublier ce moment dans ma chambre où j'avais été agressé, je me mis à regarder de nouveau cet homme.

Tom…

Il n'était pas un monstre, il était doux, attentionné. Il me donnait à manger, un endroit sécurisé et un moyen de dormir à poing fermé.

Ressentant un frisson à mes pensées, à cette chose que je ressentais au fond de moi alors que je n'avais que son visage en tête, son sourire, sa voix murmurant à mon oreille de me laisser aller dans ses bras, je quittai le lit et allai me poser près de lui, au sol.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose Draco ? Demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, de peur de ne pas savoir exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, et posai ma tête sur sa cuisse. Je pus de nouveau entendre le bruit de la plume gratter le parchemin, mais bien vite, cela cessa.

Il se leva et je crus encore qu'il allait devoir quitter cette chambre pour aller merlin seul savait où. Mais au lieu de ça, il me releva et me fit reculer jusqu'au lit, avant de m'y allonger et de se poser au-dessus de moi.

Et comme à chaque fois, il se mit à embrasser mon cou, tout en me déshabillant. Parce que j'avais eu la joie, et en même temps une certaine tristesse et peur, de devoir porter un pyjama en soie. J'avais cru que cela voulait dire que je ne lui servirais plus mon corps, mais cela était l'inverse.

Il n'hésitait pas à me l'enlever pour me mettre à nu…

Nu…

Sans raison, sans peur, sans dégoût, sans âme.

Nu…

Seul… irrémédiablement seul avec ces sensations de sa peau sur la mienne.

Une seule chose restait sur moi, son collier. Cette chose qui, le plaisir une fois là, me comprimait et me retenait à la terre, m'empêchant de partir loin et de quitter définitivement le monde de la raison.

J'étais fou… fou ce de cette chose qui m'avait tant fait souffrir. Mais aussi gémir… gémir de peur, de douleur, de plaisir.

- Draco… Oh mon Draco…

- Tom, murmurai-je en passant les mains dans son dos.

Le tissu m'encombrait et je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'il soit nu lui aussi. Qu'il fasse vibrer mon corps, lui fasse vivre le plaisir. Mon souhait fut exaucé quelques minutes plus tard, alors que lui avait déjà parcouru mon corps de ses mains, intimement, me faisant presque mourir de frustration.

Une fois qu'il se fut placé au bout du lit, je me fis un devoir de me préparer, sans qu'il ne me le demande et le sourire qu'il m'envoya me fit oublier ce que je faisais.

Quand enfin il fut en moi, je fermai les yeux et laissai la folie prendre part de moi. Je pouvais le sentir progresser avec douceur, pas comme avant, pas comme l'autre. Je me mordis la lèvre, tellement l'émotion était forte.

Derrière mes paupières, je voyais des étoiles, des taches noires, des kaléidoscopes. La folie était là.

Je sentis son souffle heurter ma peau et ses muscles bouger. Et sans pouvoir me retenir, je le fis.

**POV Voldemort**

Je me sentais si bien, si… spécial, si puissant.

Je lui en voulais, comme je m'en voulais, mais je ne pouvais cesser de faire aller et venir mon sexe en lui, avec tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Son odeur m'envoûtait, sa voix m'excitait, son corps créait en moi une faim toujours insatiable.

Puis, alors que j'étais perdu dans les sensations, quelque chose toucha ma bouche et je pus vite me rendre compte que c'était la sienne. Celle qu'il m'avait refusée et que je n'avais plus demandée.

Pourquoi…

Je n'en savais rien, mais je ne pus que répondre à ces bouts de chair. Nos langues s'unirent et se heurtèrent en de doux mouvements, comme mon corps allant dans le sien. Je peinai à reprendre de l'air mais là, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais il fut un moment où le baiser cessa et mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens.

Si beaux…

Il était beau…

Il était à moi…

Je ne dis rien, soudain immobile en lui, et il me regarda comme… comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. C'était un regard nouveau, comme moi sur le monde de la magie à mes onze ans.

- Tu es si beau, murmura-t-il.

C'était étrange comme ce mensonge me semblait vrai. Parce que je me sentais beau, là, sous son regard, sur son corps. Je me sentais beau de l'avoir à moi seul, je me sentais beau d'être en lui…

La beauté s'appelait Draco…

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je ne pus qu'une fois de plus répondre à ses lèvres tout en recommençant à bouger en lui. Je fus heureux et bien au-delà de le sentir venir à moi et d'entourer mon bassin de ses jambes. Sans oublier sa langue qui fouillait ma bouche telle une sauvage.

…

Désormais, son corps reposait sur le mien, et je caressais Nagini. Ma fidèle amie…

Je… je me sentais autre. Pas différent, mais autre.

Ce corps au-dessus du mien, dormant paisiblement, m'avait changé en un autre. Plus avide de pouvoir, plus déterminé à gagner le monde. Dans un seul et unique but… et celui-là changeait tout.

Lui offrir… à lui, cet être exceptionnel pour m'avoir… m'avoir rendu plus vivant que n'importe quel sortilège ou potion.

Je vivais quelque chose de fort avec lui, une dépendance bienvenue au jour d'aujourd'hui. Une sensation de besoin impossible à oublier.

Draco, mon Draco.

Mon jouet, mon fidèle, mon Draco.

**POV Draco**

Je l'aimais ce livre que je venais de dévorer et je n'avais qu'une hâte, me lever pour prendre la suite. J'avais bien vu en choisissant ce bouquin qu'il y avait un deuxième tome. Ce que j'avais appris était fascinant et… me donnait envie de tout essayer.

Avide, j'étais avide…

Je me relevai et me rendis à la bibliothèque afin de le ranger et de prendre la suite. Une fois mon bouquin en main, je retournai au lit et commençai ma lecture. Bien vite, le matelas s'affaissa et je vis ce serpent ramper vers moi. Je lui jetai un œil, ressentant la peur qu'elle m'attaque. Tom était parti il y avait déjà un petit moment.

Il me manquait. Être loin de lui était dur émotionnellement. J'avais besoin de le voir pour être rassuré. Mais il était absent et son animal de compagnie était là, en train de me dévorer des yeux.

Voulait-elle réellement me dévorer ?

La main tremblante, je tournai la page du livre et elle avança sa tête. Je devais avouer, en toute franchise, que si elle m'attaquait là, tout de suite, j'étais perdu.

Je tentai donc un geste qui me donnait un peu trop de courage, mais qui pouvait sauver ma vie, surtout maintenant que je ne voulais plus la perdre. J'avançai la main vers sa tête et posai mes doigts sur ses écailles froides.

Au lieu de m'attaquer et mordre mon bras, elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur mon ventre, toujours les yeux posés sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais je ne pouvais que laisser ma main sur elle.

Après un temps où rien ne se passa, mon livre dans la main gauche et la main droite sur sa peau, je tentai de lire et de la caresser en même temps. Ce fut le meilleur choix, car Nagini se laissa aller et après un moment s'endormit même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je devais même avouer que lire était secondaire, je m'amusais à parcourir sa peau si belle de mes doigts.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer la beauté de cet animal ?

Une petite voix sournoise me murmura que je n'avais pas non plus vu la beauté de Tom avant la veille. Cette beauté si…

- Draco ?

Je tournai la tête et vis le fruit de mes pensées dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle, le regard braqué sur moi. Je lui souris et mon cœur se réchauffa. Nagini dut sentir sa présence car elle releva la tête et sans un seul regard pour moi, quitta le lit et sortit de la pièce. Tom lui parla, puis il me fixa de nouveau. Je lui souris, ravi qu'il soit là, rassuré.

Je posai le bouquin et me levai du lit, m'avançant vers lui, les yeux baissés. Une fois à sa hauteur, je déglutis et comblai la distance, tout en relevant la tête. Ses yeux brillants et posés sur moi me rendirent fou une fois de plus.

Je posai donc mes lèvres contre les siennes et enlaçai son cou de mes bras. Faible moyen de l'empêcher de partir, de m'abandonner. Me quitter…

Il était à moi, pour moi… et j'étais à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Le baiser était magique, créant des choses dans mon ventre. Il me souleva et m'appuya contre le mur, tout en me serrant contre lui. Je pouvais m'entendre gémir contre sa bouche.

S'en suivit nos corps nus, bougeant sur le lit, nos peaux se couvrant de sueur.

Il était à présent affalé sur moi, mes doigts parcourant son dos.

- Tom ? Murmurai-je encore incertain de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça.

Mais en même temps, plus rien ne me venait pour le nommer.

- Chut Draco… ne dis rien…

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, le gardant sur moi, l'entourant de mes bras. Puis les larmes coulèrent, alors que je désirais tant, plus…

Il se redressa et me regarda, avant d'effacer mes larmes. Il embrassa ensuite mon front, mes joues et enfin ma bouche. Je l'accueillis comme un roi, mon Roi. Ma langue rejoignit la sienne et après un temps à s'embrasser, il descendit ses lèvres sur mon menton, ma mâchoire. Arrivé au cou, j'eus mal.

Je ressentis comme une brûlure, un manque d'air. Je portai les mains au collier et celles de Tom se posèrent sur les miennes. Je pleurai encore plus à cet instant sans vraiment comprendre.

Je voulais juste l'enlever… être nu… à lui.

Nous ne dîmes rien, les regards étant tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous en cet instant. Puis il bougea son bassin, réveillant nos sexes au repos, et recommença à m'embrasser, allant sur mon torse et retirant ses mains.

Je n'attendis pas plus et défis l'ouverture puis enlevai ce collier de trop.

La bouche sur ma peau arriva à mon sexe et je me crispai, de plaisir. Je sentis sa langue lécher ma longueur et je ne pus faire sans placer mes mains sur sa tête afin qu'il continue.

Je voulais qu'il continue de me faire ressentir tant de choses…

Je bougeai des hanches, alors que sa langue s'aventurait plus bas, me rendant fou. Je gémis, comme un perdu, jusqu'au moment où je me vidai dans sa bouche.

La sienne…

Ses lèvres remontèrent et après un temps où j'avais plané sans même avoir décollé du lit, je le sentis m'embrasser à nouveau. Il se déhancha contre moi, me faisant sentir son désir de moi, son envie de mon corps.

J'étais à lui…

Je le voulais autant qu'il me voulait. Et en cet instant, je le voulais entièrement… à moi. Je voulais l'entendre gémir mon prénom, je voulais le faire devenir fou autant que je l'étais.

Ne me reconnaissant pas, je le repoussai et m'installai sur lui, une première. Son regard choqué changea, une fois que j'eus posé les doigts sur son torse, le caressant.

Il était magnifique, là… sous moi, en attente. Il grogna et bougea des hanches et je souris, le taquinant, me sentant différent.

Plus fort de ce pouvoir sur lui, mon lui.

Ma bouche alla rejoindre la sienne et je lui rendis chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Ce fut naturel et excitant de le sentir en moi, trembler et supplier. Supplier pour que je le prenne plus loin, que je suce plus fort. Je le léchais, le mordillais, lui faisant perdre pied.

Son corps s'arquait rien que pour moi.

Ses muscles étaient magnifiques dans l'effort et quand je le sentis au bord, prêt à le recevoir, à le goûter, il écarta ma tête. Ses yeux rouges braqués sur moi et cette rougeur sur son visage me rendirent faible.

Mon corps trembla tout à coup, et, les larmes au bord des yeux, je me rendis à l'évidence. J'étais à lui, mais pas l'inverse.

Il m'avait arrêté et… une partie de moi ne voulait pas aller au-delà de cet ordre.

Je pris mon visage en main et me mis à pleurer, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit à ma peine. Ou plutôt ressentant la peur de comprendre.

Ses mains écartèrent les miennes et il prit mon visage en coupe. Il m'embrassa chastement, encore et encore, et me plaça sur le dos. Ses yeux ne quittèrent plus les miens à mesure qu'il allait et venait en moi et bientôt, je jouis une fois de plus, alors qu'il se vidait en moi.

Quand tout fut fini, il se plaça sur le côté et embrassa mon cou libre, tout en me serrant contre lui.

Je me sentis rassuré et m'endormis, comblé.

- Je t'aime…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le dixième chapitre est publié. <strong>_Il fait 9 pages, 2.381 mots_

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine ou même avant avec le dernier chapitre. **

**Mais qui a bien pu dire ces trois mots ? Une idée ? **

*****_Pitié, me tuez pas_*****

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre 10 publié le 23 mai 2012_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Resistance _**Comme la chanson du groupe __Muse__**_

**Couple** : Draco/Voldemort

**Rated** : M _(Scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Warning** : Tortures mentales et violences physiques au rendez-vous.

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Drame/Tragedy

**Situation** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sont respectés. Les personnages peuvent avoir, à certains moments, des traits de caractère portant vers le OOC.

**Résumé** : Dumbledore est mort, tué par Snape. Pourtant c'était la mission de Draco, mais il a échoué. Maintenant il doit en subir les conséquences. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il le punir ? Pourquoi ? Une septième et dernière année sous un jour nouveau.

**Particularité** : Voir chapitre 1

**Explication** : *Bla bla* Fourchelangue. _(Draco ne comprend donc pas)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong> : Et voilà… ma dernière note d'auteur pour cette fanfic. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre et sachez que même si je ne trouve pas avoir réussi à faire ressentir autant d'émotions que les images dans ma tête m'ont fait ressentir, je suis assez fière, car tout est écrit comme je l'avais imaginé. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre qui est en plus, le plus long. Ps : Mouchoirs obligatoires.

Pps : Lounette, je te déconseille de lire, il y a surement trop de "je " dans le texte (a)

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist du chapitre sur Youtube<strong> :  (/) watch?v=uzs8znFgfc8

Ou, plus simple, allez sur Youtube, tapez "Jes Cullen-Malfoy" puis sélectionnez :"Resistance" - Playlist Chapitre final"

_MERCI à tous ceux qui ont aimé et suivi cette histoire… _

**Note Vivi** : N'oubliez pas non plus une ou deux tablettes de chocolat pour remonter le moral. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre final<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Voldemort<strong>

Un homme pouvait-il changer ?

Un homme comme moi pouvait-il réellement avoir ça ?

Je me posais cette question depuis trois nuits, depuis son « je t'aime » murmuré et oublié de lui au réveil.

Et… je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien me passer par la tête de vouloir réentendre ces trois mots, sans vouloir les dire.

Ressentant tout à coup qu'un de mes fidèles venait de transplaner au manoir, je repoussai le corps endormi du mien, malgré que le soleil soit levé depuis un moment, et m'habillai rapidement afin de me rendre en salle de réunion pour connaître la raison de cette venue.

Une fois sur place, je vis que c'était Bellatrix, à genoux au sol.

- Maître, il est dit que Potter a été vu à Gringotts. Il a… il a…

Sa voix trembla et j'eus peur. Jamais elle n'avait eu cette hésitation pour m'annoncer quelque chose. Et ce qu'elle m'avoua par la suite me donna raison. Cet avorton avait réussi, je ne savais comment, à dérober un bien que j'avais confié à cette femme, un bien très important pour moi.

Pourquoi voler cet objet en particulier ?

J'eus peur, tout en lançant un Doloris à Bellatrix, qu'il connaisse mon secret, celui de mon éternité.

Je quittai la pièce en colère et remontai à l'étage. Je pus voir Draco en alerte, assis au bord du lit, regardant la porte comme un fou. Mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer, ni me fondre dans son corps.

- Je dois m'absenter Draco, un moment.

- Je… tu vas revenir, hein ?

J'allai à lui et le relevai, puis l'embrassai. Je murmurai ensuite, en fermant les yeux et en le sentant plus perdu que jamais :

- Je te promets de revenir. Reste dans cette pièce.

Je pris ensuite une cape et quittai le manoir en transplanant. Et plus mes visites pour vérifier que chaque objet fut bien à sa place étaient nombreuses, plus j'avais un poids dans l'estomac.

Je les énumérai donc tous, devant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le médaillon. Celui de cet ancêtre qui me rendait si puissant, si parfait : Salazar Serpentard. Je pus vite me rendre compte que Potter connaissait mon secret et qu'il avait détruit une bonne partie de mon âme.

Cela me rendait moins invincible mais j'avais la baguette de cet idiot de Dumbledore, je ne risquais donc rien. Mais… je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre de risques.

Je me décidai à rentrer au manoir et sans attendre, appelai tous mes fidèles, puis remontai dans la chambre.

Une fois sur place, j'invoquai un uniforme et Draco comprit et s'habilla. Son masque ensuite mis, cachant son visage, me fit mal.

Mais je fis comme si je ne ressentais rien et l'enjoignis à me suivre, ce qu'il fit, un pas en retrait.

J'étais fier de lui et le fus encore plus quand il garda la tête haute et se plaça avec les autres devant mon trône. Mais avant qu'il ne pose un genou à terre, je fis un geste de la main pour qu'il vienne se placer à mes côtés.

Puis je voulus dire à tous que nous devions à tout prix retrouver Potter quand tout dérapa au moment où un des Mangemort du poste de garde à Pré-au-Lard nous informa qu'il y avait des intrus.

Potter ! J'en étais sûr.

Je fis donc un plan de bataille avec ceux plus doués et expliquai après aux autres ce que nous allions faire. J'allais attaquer Poudlard, endroit où se rendait sans nul doute Potter.

J'envoyai un hibou au clan vampirique pour le prévenir que c'était maintenant que j'avais besoin d'eux mais aussi aux ogres que nous avions ralliés à notre cause. J'envoyai aussi un fidèle pas très utile pour la bataille afin de prévenir les Détraqueurs.

Sans plus attendre, j'envoyai ensuite tout le monde sur place, mais gardai Draco avec moi. Une fois seuls, je l'emmenai dans notre chambre et retirai son masque. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

- Draco, tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi. Tu dois aller dans la salle sur demande, là où tu réparais l'armoire. Dedans, il y a un diadème très important pour moi. Tu dois absolument me le ramener avant que Potter ne mette la main dessus !

J'avais parlé si vite que je pus voir l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Puis les larmes coulèrent et il tomba à genoux. Il se mit à s'excuser et je pus comprendre entre ses mots prononcés que j'aurais pu tuer Potter bien des mois avant…

Je ressentis de la colère envers Draco mais en voyant son visage baigné de larmes, mon cœur se fendit.

Je me mis à genoux devant lui et le serrai contre moi, le rassurant sur l'issue de cette bataille. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Et même si j'avais peur de le regretter, je lui avouai l'importance du diadème et de Nagini.

La bouche volant la mienne avec cette envie me rendit heureux.

Je me laissai faire et après un temps indéterminé, il me promit de réussir et de me retrouver ensuite afin de ne plus jamais me quitter.

Nous nous relevâmes et je nous fis transplaner aux abords de Poudlard. Je n'étais pas fou au point de croire que cette école était sans défense. Je devais juste être patient. Potter allait venir à moi, peu importe ce que je devais faire pour.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il y avait eu des morts, des deux côtés, mais j'étais à deux doigts de gagner. J'étais sûr que Draco avait réussi et était parti se mettre à l'abri comme je lui avais soufflé à l'oreille avant de le laisser partir.

J'avais demandé à Severus, directeur de Poudlard, de le faire entrer. Il n'avait pas contesté mon ordre. Bon, j'avais dû m'en débarrasser quelques heures plus tard, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas les pleins pouvoirs de la baguette de Sureau. Mais c'était réglé et j'attendais ce pauvre petit avorton de Potter dans cette forêt, lieu où il allait perdre la vie.

Je devais aussi avouer que j'étais horriblement déçu que le clan vampirique n'ait guère montré sa présence et j'espérais trouver un moyen de le détruire une fois au sommet.

Et là, j'avais lancé un message de trêve et invité Potter pendant cette heure à venir au devant de sa mort, afin d'éviter celle de ses si précieux amis.

Je pourrais très bien les utiliser comme esclaves.

Et j'attendais là, seul…

Pourquoi avoir peur alors que Nagini était aussi en sécurité et interdite de sortie pour tuer quelques élèves. Et puis j'allais enfin en finir avec ce gosse qui se prenait et se pensait plus puissant que moi.

- Tom… me voilà !

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur lui qui était enfin là et ensuite, riant, je sortis ma baguette et le duel commença. Sorts et boucliers nous firent perdre des forces au fur et à mesure, sans compter qu'il jacassait comme une pie.

Il me faisait rire, avec son pouvoir qui me vaincrait, selon cette maudite prophétie. Que l'un ne pouvait vivre sans tuer l'autre. Sans oublier ce pouvoir horrifiant, l'Amour de ses amis.

Balivernes !

J'avais la baguette ultime et la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore vivant, c'était que je voulais m'amuser un peu avec lui avant de le tuer définitivement.

Seulement, des cris se firent entendre dans la forêt, ses cris.

Il m'appelait…

Ayant peur pour lui, pour sa vie, je lançai l'Avada sans le regretter un seul instant et Potter s'effondra, les yeux choqués.

Avait-il pensé réellement qu'il aurait pu me battre ?

Me souvenant des cris de détresse, je me mis à courir en direction de la voix et priai Merlin et Salazar qu'il n'ait rien, pas maintenant que je pouvais profiter de ma vie de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pas maintenant que je savais.

**POV Draco** _(Retour en arrière)_

J'étais bien heureux que Snape ait pu me faire entrer dans l'édifice précédemment, parce que maintenant que la majorité des étudiants et professeurs s'étaient rebellés face à sa demande pour que Potter lui soit donné, il n'était plus d'une grande aide. D'ailleurs, je me faisais tout petit dans la troupe des vert et argent, espérant que personne ne fasse attention à moi.

Quand tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle, j'aperçus mes deux anciens abrutis d'amis. Je les embarquai avec moi car si je croisais Potter, j'aurais besoin d'aide.

Nous fûmes vite au septième étage dans cette salle que j'avais haïe. Je commençai à la fouiller, car l'Accio n'avait pas fonctionné pour faire venir à moi ce diadème. Seulement, tout en fouillant la pièce, nous tombâmes sur Potter et ses « amis ».

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Potter le héros. Que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je froidement.

- Laisse tomber Draco, tuons-le et donnons-le au Maître.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Vincent, en réponse à la phrase de son ami, lança un Expulso déjoué par le pouilleux.

- Non ! Dis-je trop fort. Le maître le veut vivant.

Tom désirait plus que tout tuer Potter lui-même et je me ferais un plaisir de lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent, en excuse à ma faute passée.

- Malfoy, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé au manoir ? Demanda Potter sans que je ne m'y attende.

Je restai bouche bée, face à… ça. Mais je ne pus répondre, car Vincent relança un Stupéfix sur la Sang-de-bourbe.

Et il n'avait sûrement pas prévu la folie du rouquin fonçant sur nous, lançant sort sur sort. Je dus fuir pour ma vie mais une fois arrivé dans une impasse de bric et de broc, Grégory lança quelque chose de trop dangereux.

Les flammes prirent vite possession de l'endroit et je me mis à courir tout en cherchant ce satané diadème. Si les flammes le dévoraient, je pouvais perdre Tom, et ça, c'était impensable.

Seulement, debout en équilibre sur une pile d'objets et de meubles, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. J'avais échoué à ma mission et j'allais mourir. J'avais envie de pleurer, encore plus en voyant les flammes prendre mon ami et en l'entendant hurler.

J'allais abandonner tout espoir quand une main atterrit devant moi. Je la saisis et je me rendis vite compte que j'étais désormais sur un balai, derrière Potter qui tentait de nous sortir de là. Je pus remarquer que la belette avait pris Vincent et je me demandai soudain si les places avaient été inversées, aurions-nous fait pareil ?

Sûrement que non.

Quand nous tombâmes devant les portes refermant la salle, la Sang-de-Bourde les ferma et lança un sort. Je priai pour que les flammes restent à l'intérieur et soupirai de soulagement en me rendant compte que oui quelques secondes plus tard.

Le trio d'or quitta les lieux et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le diadème était détruit.

Je devais rejoindre Tom et lui dire, il pourrait ainsi mettre en sécurité Nagini.

Ma décision prise, je me mis à courir dans le couloir dans l'unique but de le rejoindre. Mais une fois arrivé au troisième étage, le plafond s'effondra et le noir m'envahit.

Je me réveillai au moment où je sentis quelque chose heurter ma jambe. Je fus tout à coup debout et ma tête tourna. Je portai la main à cette dernière et touchai une zone humide. Je jetai un œil à mes doigts et remarquai qu'ils étaient couverts de sang.

Puis Tom refit surface dans mes pensées et je savais que je devais à tout prix lui annoncer pour le diadème. Je me mis donc à courir et au fur et à mesure de mes pas, je croisais des corps… d'enfants, d'adultes. J'eus envie de vomir mais me retins. Mon cœur cogna malgré tout à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine mais une fois arrivé dans le Hall, je pus voir le corps de Nagini, tête coupée.

Morte, elle était morte…

Je me stoppai un instant et me rendis compte que mon cœur avait eu plusieurs ratés. Je ressentis une douleur dans la poitrine, mais quand je pus entendre quelqu'un dire que Potter et Tom se battaient seuls dans la forêt interdite, je me sentis mourir.

Je repensai soudain à Tom, sûr d'être protégé de la mort grâce à ses horcruxes.

Ceux détruits…

La panique monta en moi, et prenant tout mon courage pour traverser la forêt qui m'avait traumatisé étant plus jeune, je me mis à courir à en perdre haleine. Je pus me rendre compte que ceux du camp adverse retiraient les morts du champ de bataille qui avait dévasté les lieux.

Mais je ne cessais pas de courir, malgré le nombre de personnes de mon âge, mortes, au sol. Je continuai ma course et bien trop vite à mon goût, je fus encerclé d'arbres immenses. Mais je devais être fort pour Tom. Je ne m'arrêtai donc de pas courir mais soudain mon pied se prit dans une racine. J'en perdis ma baguette que je tenais pourtant fortement et mon équilibre. J'allai me relever, quand une chose immonde se plaça devant moi.

Une Acromentule pour être plus précis.

Et d'autres suivirent et je fus vite pris au piège. Ne voulant perdre la vie de cette manière, je réussis malgré ma peur à me faufiler sous une de ces créatures et à reprendre ma baguette. Je lançai ensuite quelques sorts, mais plus j'en blessais, plus il en arrivait.

Je me mis alors à appeler à l'aide, à l'appeler. Je mettais toute ma volonté à ne pas vouloir mourir dans mes cris et bientôt une onde de magie frappa les créatures et je fus seul… avec lui.

Je courus vers lui et plaçai ma tête contre son cou. Il me serra lui aussi et murmura qu'il avait fini… que Potter était mort. J'en fus rassuré et lui avouai entre deux sanglots pour le diadème et son amie.

Il ne dit rien, mais continua de me serrer et tout disparut.

La forêt, les Acromentules, la guerre…

Il n'y avait plus que lui. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa comme un fou. Je souris contre ses lèvres et murmurai :

- Moi aussi…

- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en allant embrasser mon cou.

- Moi aussi je suis fou… fou de toi.

Je fermai les yeux et profitai du moment, alors que ses lèvres se faisaient plus douces. Il murmura mon prénom et moi le sien. Je me sentais si bien contre lui, que je ne voulais plus jamais bouger. Mais je le vis…

… puis sentis, alors que j'avais eu juste le temps de repousser Tom.

Je sentis cette chose en moi et le sang affluer dans ma bouche. Je baissai les yeux et vis que c'était une sorte d'épée que Potter, celui qui devait être mort, m'avait plantée dans le ventre.

Il avait encore ses mains sur le manche et me regardait comme si j'étais fou…

Je me laissai tomber au sol, alors qu'il reculait en marmonnant. Tom fut sur moi en quelques instants et je fus rassuré. Puis la colère envahit son visage et il lança un Expulso assez puissant pour envoyer Potter se cogner contre un énorme tronc.

Je ressentis sans m'y attendre comme un feu qui était partout sur moi, une douleur horrible. Ma vue devint floue alors que j'avais l'impression de brûler vif. Seuls ses yeux carmin que mon cœur aimait tant me retenaient.

Je levai la main et caressai sa joue, voulant me rassurer, voulant le garder.

Parce que je l'aimais, comme jamais.

**POV Voldemort**

J'embrassai sa main et me hâtai de retirer l'épée puis lançai immédiatement une batterie de sorts afin de refermer la plaie. Draco trembla, mais je lui caressai la joue afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, que tout allait bien aller.

- Ça brûle, souffla-t-il en arquant son corps.

J'allai l'embrasser et il gémit de douleur. Je regardai alors avec attention son visage et remarquai qu'il souffrait encore. J'inspectai alors son corps afin de m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas d'autres blessures. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Mais son corps qui tremblait encore m'alarma.

Je me relevai alors et allai empoigner le col de la chemise de cet être qui allait bientôt mourir.

- Quel poison !

Il était encore assommé, alors je lui lançai un Enervatum et il émergea. Je pouvais entendre Draco m'appeler, et Potter enfin parmi nous, je redemandai quel poison.

- Celui du basilic…

Je le lâchai, horrifié. Je courus rejoindre Draco et le pris dans mes bras.

- Tiens bon, on va te trouver une larme de phénix… Draco, tiens bon.

Je le pris contre moi et le serrai comme un fou, puis transplanai à Sainte-Mangouste. Dans le couloir où j'atterris, les gens se reculèrent et faisant fi de leur présence, je demandai en hurlant presque que l'on m'apporte une larme de phénix. Je posai aussi le corps de Draco dans une chambre vide qui était là.

Il cracha du sang et gémit de douleur.

- Draco…

- Tom… ça brûle… c'est… horr…

- Chut… tu vas guérir, tu le dois. Tu sais pourquoi ? Demandai-je en touchant son front.

Je l'embrassai ensuite et ses lèvres répondirent aux miennes. Et je sentais au fond de moi, que je devais enfin lui dire, lui avouer. Me libérer.

Je dis alors, sans une once de regret :

- Parce que je t'aime.

Son corps cessa de trembler et ses yeux gris s'ancrèrent aux miens. Il me sourit et allait répondre, mais mon cœur se fendit.

Parce que rien ne sortit de sa bouche… rien, même pas un souffle.

Ma magie s'échappa et je caressai sa joue alors que l'espace autour de nous disparaissait. Je m'entendis hurler et en voulus au monde entier.

Après un temps indéterminé, je sentis un sort m'atteindre, mais j'avais comme une sorte de bouclier. Je me retournai et tuai chaque Auror, chaque sorcier croisant mon passage, ma haine débordant.

Qu'importe le nombre qui me faisait face, la mort atteignait sa cible avec haine, rage. Jamais autant d'émotions n'avaient abrité mon corps.

Draco, mon Draco était mort… mort.

Me souvenant, une fois l'endroit dévasté, que je l'avais laissé seul dans la chambre, j'y retournai et le pris dans mes bras, avant de nous ramener dans notre chambre. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et lui lançai un sort afin qu'il reste comme il était.

Puis je me plaçai à ses côtés et le manque se fit immédiatement sentir. Je ne sentais plus son souffle, ni sa chaleur qui avait déjà diminué. Je ne ressentais plus rien, mise à part cette tristesse, cette peine au souvenir de son dernier souffle.

La peine de ne pas l'avoir entendu me dire « je t'aime ».

La peine d'être seul… là où j'aurais dû lui faire l'amour comme un fou, un homme heureux. Là où je ne tenais plus qu'un cadavre.

J'hurlai, tout en le serrant contre moi, espérant que ma magie lui rende la vie, qu'importe le prix.

**POV Harry**

Les gens autour de moi ne cessait de se réjouir… enfin, avec modération pour les Weasley, vu le décès de Fred.

Nous avions gagné la bataille de Poudlard… mais pas la guerre. Et Voldemort était toujours en vie, malgré la brigade d'Aurors qui avait été envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste sans que je ne sois appelé.

Mais moi, je ne cessais de me sentir coupable. J'avais tué… de mes mains. Je pouvais revoir son visage surpris puis rempli de douleur. Ses yeux me hantaient, les miens ouverts ou non.

Même mes mains sentaient encore le froid du métal.

Sans oublier que même si je n'avais rien dit de ce que j'avais fait dans la forêt interdite, ne pouvant avouer mon meurtre, je ne cessais de me dire que les vingt cinq victimes de Sainte-Mangouste étaient de ma faute. J'avais échoué à tuer Voldemort…

Et puis je n'arrivais pas à me dire que ce que j'avais vu soit vrai. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à me pardonner mon geste. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait lui qui recevrait le coup. J'avais visé le dos de Voldemort.

Mais Malfoy l'avait poussé…

La fidélité des Mangemorts allait-elle jusque-là ?

Mais je ne pouvais enlever de ma mémoire le reste. Cette caresse gravée dans ma mémoire, ce corps tenu entre ses bras.

- Hey Harry ! Tu es là mec. Viens au salon, tout le monde te demande, me dit Ron.

Je me levai de là où j'étais assis, une souche d'arbre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ginny vint me prendre la main et une fois encore, des images de ce moment vinrent me hanter et ce fut la tête ailleurs et le cœur émietté par mon meurtre que je fis acte de présence.

…

Désormais, j'étais dans ma chambre et je me sentais comme un imposteur. Un horrible imposteur.

Je pouvais revoir chaque seconde depuis mon arrivée dans la forêt, l'énergie que j'avais donnée pour qu'il me jette l'impardonnable mortel afin de détruire le dernier horcruxe.

Ce moment une fois arrivé m'avait tellement choqué.

Après un combat acharné, il m'avait tué comme ça. Il avait fui même… enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru à mon réveil. Puis l'épée était apparue à côté de moi et j'avais suivi la direction que m'avait indiqué mon instinct. Et je l'avais vu.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi, voulant seulement faire à cet instant ce que tout le monde attendait de moi.

Je pus sentir une larme couler alors que les images défilaient derrière mes paupières.

J'avais couru en brandissant l'épée tout en me disant en même temps qu'il m'entendrait et me tuerait pour de bon. Que là, ma vie était réellement en jeu. Mais je l'avais fait, pour mes amis, pour les personnes qui avaient perdu la vie en tentant de me sauver ou en le faisant tout court.

En pensant à Snape… cet homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Il avait été poussé et l'épée de Gryffondor avait transpercé Malfoy. Un adolescent de mon âge qui m'avait sauvé la vie au Manoir, qui avait baissé sa baguette devant Dumbledore.

Malfoy qui avait aussi demandé à ses amis de ne pas me tuer dans la salle sur demande.

Malfoy que j'avais sauvé au péril de ma vie un peu plus tôt.

Malfoy qui m'avait regardé de cette façon.

Son regard… Merlin, je voulais oublier son regard.

J'avais tué… et je…

N'en pouvant plus, je me mis à pleurer comme les trois nuits précédentes, depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard.

Je me réveillai au son d'un hibou cognant contre une vitre. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que le jour se levait à peine. Je sortis du lit et allai ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou me laissa un parchemin et repartit. Je me frottai le visage et me décidai à aller vider ma vessie avant de lire un quelconque courrier.

Aux toilettes, je pus entrevoir mon reflet et j'aurais bien aimé changer de visage, de corps. De conscience même.

Mais je devais la garder et tenter de vivre avec mon meurtre en mémoire.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre que je partageais seul, je m'assis sur le lit et lus le parchemin.

Un seul mot était écrit.

Un sort de révélation.

Grognant, je pris ma baguette de sous l'oreiller et tout en tenant le parchemin de la main gauche, je fis un mouvement de poignet pour révéler le contenu de ce message.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ressentir cette sensation au ventre ni d'atterrir dans une grande pièce.

- Accio baguette Harry Potter !

Ma baguette vola vers l'inconnu, qui fut immédiatement reconnu.

Voldemort.

Alors j'allais mourir ainsi, en pyjama ?

- Suis-moi, entendis-je.

Je vis une ombre sortir de la pièce et ne désirant pas mourir, je tentai de transplaner. Je me rendis vite compte que je ne pouvais le faire et me résolus à suivre cet homme.

Je parcourus plusieurs couloirs et gravis deux escaliers avant d'arriver devant une porte entrouverte où était visible un filet de lumière.

- Entre Harry, n'aie pas peur.

Déglutissant, je poussai la porte, m'attendant à voir tous les Mangemorts qui avaient échappé aux Aurors. Mais je ne vis qu'une chambre vide… enfin, mise à part la personne que j'avais tuée et celle qui allait m'ôter la vie dans quelques minutes.

- Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, n'est-ce pas ?

En réalité, je savais au fond de moi que j'étais ici pour être tué, voire même torturé avant.

Je secouai la tête, ayant peur de mourir.

- Prends place sur le fauteuil.

Je sentis quelques choses heurter mes genoux et je fus assis sur un fauteuil de cuir. Voldemort se leva du bord du lit où il était et dit, tout en venant dans ma direction, baguette pointée vers moi :

- Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? C'est un ange… mon ange.

Je ne répondis rien, ne trouvant pas que le corps cadavérique de Malfoy ressemble à l'image d'un ange. Et puis j'avais cette peur qu'il ne relève la tête vers moi et ne se mette à rire ou à me crier dessus que j'étais un monstre, un assassin.

- Il est beau… plus que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer. Vois-tu Harry, tu avais finalement raison.

- Sur quoi ? Demandai-je la voix rauque de peur.

Personne ne savait que j'étais ici, personne ne pourrait venir à mon secours. Personne.

- Le pouvoir qui était censé me tuer… Je parle de cela.

Il retourna s'asseoir et dit, comme un cauchemar tout en caressant la joue de Malfoy, comme dans la forêt interdite :

- J'ai voulu être immortel… et tu t'es trouvé sur mon chemin. Merlin que je t'ai haï Harry pour m'avoir fait vivre l'enfer pendant toutes ces années d'errance en Albanie. Puis je suis revenu à la vie avec un seul but.

Je déglutis, me souvenant comme marqué au fer rouge de chaque année où il avait tenté de me tuer, indirectement ou non.

- Mais je me suis aperçu que l'éternité seule n'est pas plaisante.

Je me tus, et le vis poser sa bouche sur le front du cadavre de Malfoy. J'eus envie de vomir, à force de le voir agir ainsi avec l'innocent que j'avais tué.

- Je ne veux plus dormir seul… je ne veux plus vivre une nuit de plus sans lui.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, avouai-je tremblant malgré tout.

Je me sentais si faible sans ma baguette.

- Tu me l'as volé. Et rien que pour ça, je devrais te torturer toute une éternité. Tu me l'as pris, enlevé. Mon jouet, mon Draco. Pourtant je…

- Jouet ? Répétai-je ahuri.

Cet homme était donc fou.

Il se leva en moins de deux secondes et me colla une gifle retentissante. Ma joue devint vite douloureuse et je crus comprendre.

- Ne parle pas ainsi de lui. Jamais plus ! Il était bien meilleur que toi.

Je serrai les mâchoires afin de ne pas aggraver mon cas et le vis repartir sur le lit, s'allongeant cette fois plus près du corps et le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu avais raison. Je ne cesse de me repasser tout en tête, notre duel, ta mort, lui… dans mes bras. L'amour me vaincra, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ne te demande qu'une chose en retour, ne nous sépare pas.

- Je… vous…

- Tu es bien cet idiot que je pensais. L'amour que j'éprouve pour lui me tue alors qu'il ne me sourie plus. Il ne bouge plus, il n'est plus. Je ne peux le supporter. Je ne veux plus. Tu m'as tout pris ! Hurla-t-il de colère.

Je sentis une vague de magie mais ne ressentis aucune douleur.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Cet homme n'était pas censé aimer et ressentir des choses humaines. C'était un monstre sanguinaire, sans conscience.

- Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? Je suis là, ma baguette est dans ta main.

Je jetai un regard à ma main et vis qu'effectivement, elle y était.

- J'ai bien trop attendu, murmura-t-il.

Je me levai, perdu. Il me demandait de le tuer par amour pour Malfoy ?

Puis, comme si je n'étais plus là, il caressa le visage du cadavre et murmura :

- Je ne te quitterai plus mon Draco, jamais. Nous serons bientôt réunis… pour toujours.

Il embrassa les lèvres bleues et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du mort. Et moi, je tremblais et pouvais sentir couler les larmes.

C'était trop pour moi de voir ça, de voir Malfoy sans vie, de voir Voldemort capable d'amour.

- Tue-moi…

Je secouai la tête et fis un pas en arrière. Je ne voulais pas tuer, je ne voulais plus tuer. Je ne voulais pas être envahi par deux regards… c'était trop pour moi.

Je reculai jusqu'à atteindre le fauteuil où j'étais assis plus tôt et Voldemort redressa la tête et je pus voir ce que jamais je n'aurais imaginé voir sur son visage.

Il pleurait.

Je sentis ma main tenant la baguette trembler comme jamais. Puis il ferma les yeux et je compris.

J'avais du mal à y croire, mais je compris.

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas le faire, mais le devant. Pour libérer le monde, pour me libérer d'une tâche. Mais bizarrement, moi, je ne le voulais plus. Peut-être parce que je pouvais voir l'humain et non le monstre. Le garçon maltraité dans un orphelinat, un gamin comme moi qui avait juste pris un autre chemin.

Je compris notre lien… cette chose qui nous reliait.

La prophétie.

Et je repensais à mon père, ma mère, Sirius. Mais aussi Remus, Tonks. Et les autres trop nombreuses personnes mortes.

Je pus aussi me souvenir de la cabane hurlante, du moment où cet homme avait tué sans une trace de remords Snape.

Ma baguette levée, les yeux rouges se rouvrirent et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres fines. Il se recoucha ensuite et embrassa Malfoy.

Je fermai les yeux et lançai le sort qui rata. Comment tuer une personne alors qu'on ne voulait pas ?

- Tue-moi ! Hurla-t-il soudain, brisant le silence.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais plus la force de tuer qui que ce soit.

- Je tuerai chaque personne importante pour toi, jusqu'à ce que tu daignes me tuer Potter !

- Non, murmurai-je sentant une larme couler.

- Laisse-moi le rejoindre… tue-moi !

Je rouvris les yeux et fus surpris de le voir à quelques centimètres de moi. Il prit ma main et la plaça de telle sorte que le bout de la baguette touche son torse.

- Tue-moi comme j'ai tué ton père et ta mère…

La colère monta en moi, sans comprendre. Et tout en le regardant afin qu'il puisse lire la haine que j'avais envers lui pour le meurtre de mes parents, je prononçai les deux mots… et il tomba au sol.

Ma respiration devint saccadée, alors que maintenant, son corps reposant sur le sol, je pouvais me rendre compte que j'avais tué de nouveau.

J'étais un assassin…

_Après ce moment, Harry tenta de trouver la sortie du manoir, ne pouvant pas transplaner. Une fois arrivé dans le jardin, il regarda une fois de plus le manoir et eut une boule dans le ventre, mais aussi un regret. Il regarda autour de lui et décida d'exaucer la dernière volonté de sa victime._

_Il remonta alors et descendit les deux corps grâce à un sort de lévitation. Une fois tous les trois dans le jardin, il métamorphosa une pierre en pelle et creusa. _

_Pleurant, et pleurant encore._

_Quelques heures plus tard, il pouvait regarder la tombe…_

_La preuve de son côté monstrueux, la preuve que son âme était entachée. _

_La preuve que l'Amour avait vaincu…_

_- Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il avant de quitter l'endroit._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le dernier chapitre est publié. <strong>_Il fait 16 pages, 4.772 mots_

**J'espère que cette suite et fin vous a plu ! **

**J'ai pleuré comme pas possible en imaginant cette scène **_(celle où Draco court pour rejoindre Tom et sa mort),_** point de départ à ma fanfiction, et ça a été très dur de l'écrire. Ça m'attriste qu'elle soit finie, mais en même temps, je suis soulagée.**

**Et puis, au moins, Draco est enfin libre. Il va s'en dire qu'il n'aimait pas Voldemort... ce n'était pas de l'amour, et on peut même dire que Draco s'est perdu au moment où il a arrêté de résister. Et pour le tortionnaire, je ne pense pas qu'il était amoureux, juste fou et complètement accro à son "jouet".**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie et gros bisou à toutes et tous,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Chapitre final publié le 27 mai 2012_


End file.
